The Cat and The Dog
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: !Depressed Kyo! Kyo is tired of fighting with Yuki all the time, Of Ayame always spending the night with Shigure. Tired of feeling so terrible. After one to many mean comment, Kyo takes off. Can Shigure convince him to come home? I can easily be persuaded to make this a more than one chapter story..
1. Chapter 1

**Kyo's POV:**  
I'm sitting here at the table, listening to Ayame and Shigure flirt with each other and attempt to flirt with Hatori. And I have to say, it's the most agitating thing I've ever had to deal with. I mean I myself thought it was pretty damn obvious I had feelings for Shigure. Not that Ayame would care.  
And it seems like Yuki and I fight more than normally. But not physically, more verbally then anything and as much as I hate to admit it, it does hurt. I think I'd rather be fighting hand to hand, because I can't seem to forget the words. "Kyo? Kyo? Hello?" Hatori frowns.

"Hmm..?"

The older man chuckles, "Have you heard anything I just said?"

I stare blankly, "Um... 'Kyo? Kyo? Hello?'... right?"

"Katie's back from visiting her mother in America. I know you two are close, so I thought you'd like to know."

"I don't know how she can stand to be around you. Especially since she's seen you in your true form," Yuki throws a disgusted glare my way.

"Well Darling Yuki, she probably holds her nose and closes her eyes," Ayame laughs. And everyone, except for Tohru, does too.

And that's when I know, I can't stay here. I can't be part of the Sohma Family, because no matter how much all of us pretend, they're disgusted by me. And that's one thing that'll never change. I find myself getting to my feet, and I walk up the stairs quietly and I think that's when everyone realizes something's wrong. Normally I'd scream, break things, argue, scare Tohru to death, then run off. But instead, I took it. I took it and I somehow remained calm. I guess hating your self makes you do things differently.

When I get to my room, I leave the door open, and grab a book bag and fill it with some clothes, and I grab my blue hoodie, the one Kagura bought me after she ripped my other one to pieces, and slide it on. I feel numb as I walk to the door of my... sorry Shigure's guest room, I grab some of the few things I care about. A bracelet Katie had made me when I was born, a picture of my mother and Kazuma, along with a picture of myself and Tohru, and a couple books that I enjoyed.

After I collected those things, I made my way down stairs, passing the dining room, and I think they're all, even Yuki, a bit shocked to see that I'm running off, "Kyo?" Tohru questions.

I'd love not to answer her, but she's Tohru, princess of all that is good, and I can't leave with out some sort of explanation. "Yes?" I mutter, as I turn around.

"W... Well.. I was just... why are you all packed?"She frowns, wringing her hands nervously.

"I just.. I can't do this anymore Tohru. It's too hard. I didn't think it would be, but it is." I sigh.

"But.. But.. You're Kyo! You're the bravest, strongest person I know!" She frowns.

"Sometimes... Sometimes that isn't enough."

"Kyo ple-"

"I've gotta go Tohru." I murmur before gliding to the door, slide on my shoes, and I do the one thing I'm really good at, I walk away.

* * *

**Shigure's POV:**  
I never thought Kyo would leave. I mean, he's Kyo! Fearless, head strong, angry at the world, Kyo! But lately... he'd been so fragile. And maybe I should have noticed. He had become so quiet... and sad. Whenever he and Yuki got into screaming matches he didn't break things, he just walked away and was out of sight for hours. "Hatori-san... what's going on with him?" Tohru whispers.

"Kyo... Kyo has really bad depression. And no, I didn't tell you because you guys didn't need to know."

"Kyo is my best friend!" Tohru argues.

"Tohru. He's ashamed. He's ashamed and afraid, and he didn't want you worrying about it."

"So it had to come to him leaving for me to know?" Tohru hisses, before storming up to her room.

Hatori collapses beside Yuki, "I'm screwed."

* * *

**With Kyo:**  
I've been running for what feels like forever but what has only really been twenty minutes. I run faster then most so what should normally take about forty minutes only takes me twenty, thank god. Soon I see Katie's small house appear. It's a soft yellow, with stones leading to the front door, soft green shutters in front of every window, and a stone tower thingy. I hear soft jazz playing when I reach the door and knock. "Hello? Oh! Kyo! Hey!" My cousin smiles as she pulls me into a hug.

"Hey."

"Come in! Come in! So, why do you have your bags? Did Shigure kick you out? You can stay here if you need to!" The petite brunette smiles.

"Really?"

"Really. So what happened?"

"I just can't take it anymore! Yuki and I are always fighting! And Ayame's always over sleeping in Shigure's room! And I feel like my depression just keeps getting worse! I've been contemplating begging Hatori to cage me, because he's the new head of the family now."

"Kyo.. I.. I'm so sorry. You can stay here as long as you need to. Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." She smiles gently at me, before leading me upstairs and to a room two doors down from hers. "Is this alright?"

"It's fine, Kate." And it is. There's a huge bed in the middle of the room, with the head board right against the wall, the walls are painted a calming blue, a large bookshelf, and a computer on a desk. And a window seat thing that faces the city and then there's a phone. I contemplate calling Tohru but I decide against it. Instead I start unpacking.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later:**  
I'm almost finished packing when the phone rings. Maybe they've finally figured out where I am? I wait until Katie picks it up to answer my own, and I make sure to cover the mouth piece.

"Hello?" I hear Katie's soft voice mumble.

"Katie? Is Kyo there?" I hear Shigure, and his tone is panicked...scared.

"Yeah Shigure... he is. And he's broken! I don't know what you guys have been saying to him, but this isn't the Kyo I left behind when I went to America!" Her tone is harsh.

"I know! I know! I just.. I don't even..." Shigure sighs into the phone. I can imagine him sitting behind his desk, trying to rub away his headache.

"Shigure... he's in love with you. You may not know it, and he might not even know it. But I can tell."

"I.. I love him too, you know that. But I..."

And that's when I hang up the phone, letting out a scared squeak when I do. Shigure, likes me back!? No way. Not possible. This is Shigure we're talking about! I freak out for another good ten minutes when Katie comes up stairs, "Hey Kyo?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm gonna go to the store, okay? I wanna make salmon tonight."

"Yum, okay."

She laughs and ruffles my hair, "Be good kiddo."

"Aren't I always?" I call after her.

After about twenty minutes of me laying on my bed reading, I hear the front door open, and I assume it's Katie. But instead of going into the kitchen, I hear whoever it is come up with stairs. 'Maybe she needs to talk to me,' I decide when I hear the person come closer to my room.

"Kyo?"

"S..Shigure?"

'The one and only," He chuckles.

"What are you doing here?" I question furiously.

"I... Kyo. I need you. I need you home. I miss you so much, god you don't even know! So just come home."

"I can't!" I protest.

"Why?"

"Because you're in love with Ayame! It's so obvious! You two have been sleeping together for years! So just go be with him or something!" I snap.

And then Shigure takes the book away, tilts my head up and kisses me, 'Kyo, I love you. I love your passion. Your fire. How angry you can be, how you've never stepped down from a fight. You're the bravest person I've ever met. And I love you for those things. Can you believe me?" He pleads gently.

And I lean up and kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: I can be easily persuaded to make this a story. So review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyo's POV:**  
When I pull away it's like I finally realized how totally insane this all is. '_He's only doing this because he pity's you. Just like Tohru pretends to be your friend. They all only feel bad for you.'_ I can't help but think, and suddenly I'm furious, "You need to leave!' I snarl.

He looks...shocked and hurt, "What? Kyo? What..what's wrong?"

"I.. I can't. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Shigure, just... just go, okay? I'll talk to you later or something," I finally whisper.

"Kyo... I.. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Just leave, please?"

He sighs, "Okay..I'll call you later, alright?"

I nod, and when he sees I make no move to get up from my position on the floor, he sighs and walks away. But they all do eventually, right? It just never hurt as much when the rest did. But I'm to blame for all of that, I'm the one who pushed them all away, I always have. My self loathing is disrupted by Katie, "Kyo?"

"Yeah?" I sigh.

"I have the salmon for tonight, but tomorrow Tohru wants us to come over. I ran into her and Yuki at the store."

"Can I stay home?" I ask quietly.

"Kyo... COme on, let's make dinner and discuss it, alright?" She holds her hand out to me, like she had when I was a child, and I grab it and pull myself up before following her to the kitchen.

"So, why don't you want to go tomorrow?" Katie questions, as she starts preparing the salmon, while I washed my hands.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Um.. Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, Hatori, Haru, Kesa, Hiro, Momiji, and... Ayame, I think."

"I'd rather slit my wrists."

"Tsk, tsk. Is that very nice?" She snorts.

"Yup."

"So, remember when I helped you up earlier? It reminded me of when you were a little kid."

I laugh, "I can even remember when you became my favorite."

"Really? When?!"

* * *

**Flashback:**  
**Kyo's POV:**  
_I was at cousin Hatori's house because Kazuma had to go out of town for a week, but Cousin Shigure was here too! And Cousin Ayame wasn't! I was watching some cartoon Kazuma had gotten in America, called 'Sponge Bob Square Pants' it was actually pretty funny, and I thought Cousin Shigure would like it too, so I went in search of him and Hatori, but when I did they were fighting. I decided the best thing to do was to hide behind the door and wait for them to be done._

_"What's so special about the brat?" Hatori huffs._

_"Other then the fact he's the cat? I have no clue! But Katie seems to adore him!"_

_"Katie would probably adore Akito!"_

_Shigure laughs, "More than likely."_

_"I just don't see what makes him so special! He watches cartoons, is a ball of energy, he's like any other kid!"_

_Shigure smirks, "A stupid kid, I know. Only difference is any other kid doesn't turn into some gros beast when they aren't wearing a bracelet!" They both laugh._

_"I...I hate you!" I snarl._

_Hatori looks shocked, and Shigure looks even more so, "Kyo! We didn't mean for you to hear that! We were just joking!" Shigure panics._

_"Leave me alone!" I hiss, and I run down the hall and yank the door open, before running. I run and run until I run into Cousins Ayame and Katie. When I ran into the two teenagers, the impact sent me falling, and I landed hard on my butt._

_"OhMyGod!Areyouokay?!"The girl squeaks, not even taking time to breathe._

_I giggle, "Uh huh." But then I remember why I was running in the first and start crying._

_"Hey, hey, little guy. Don't cry," Katie coos softly as she plops down on the group in front of me, before pointedly looking up at Ayame who gives her a "Are you kidding me?" look. She sighs and shrugs off her jacket and spreads it out on the ground, and Ayame sits on it._

_"What's wrong child?" Ayame sighs._

_"Sh...Shigure and H.. Ha..Hatori, were saying mean things a... bout meeee," I sob, throwing myself into the arms of Katie._

_"Ssh, ssh. Don't cry sweetheart. It'll be okay. It'll all be okay," She whispers gently, making soothing circles with her fingertips on my back._

_"Hatori! Hatori! I've found him!" Shigure screams, relief flooding into his voice._

_I clutch harder on to Katie, not wanting to be taken back to mean Hatori's house. "Thanks you idiot, I almost had him asleep and calmed down!" Katie snaps._

_"Kyo... Shigure and I are so sorry for hurting your feelings. Would you forgive us?"_

_"No," I hissed out._

_"Now, now, little kitten. How about you and I go get some ice cream," Katie smiles._

_"Yay!" I squeal happily._

_"Are any of you three coming?" Katie glares._

_"I'll come, I feel the need to apologize to Kyo," Shigure sighs._

_"Alright then. Ayame, get your ass off my coat!" She huffs. Ayame pretends to cry, Shigure offers his love, and Hatori laughs softly._

_"Katie, Katie, Katie. Is that anyway to speak in front of a child," Ayame scolds._

_The brunette rolls her eyes, and grabs her jacket from the ground, and drapes it over my shoulders before picking me up. I had never felt so safe before._

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"All because of some ice cream huh?"

"You know it! Actually... It was because you were the only one that really cared I guess. You've been there for me more than my own mother had been. And once she died, I dunno, I started viewing you as mine." I shrug as I work on the rice balls.

"Really?" I hear the disbelief in my voice.

"Well... yeah. You came to all my meets I guess you'd call them. You've always been on my side, you and Kazuma are the only ones who remember my birthday, whenever I was sick Kazuma always called you before Hatori and you would come take care of me, you've protected me numerous times from Akito, on just about all of my first days of school you were there, you would pick out all of my outfits on picture days, you've always been the one person who I know would always love me unconditionally."

"Kyo! That's so sweet. I've always thought of you more as my own child then I did a brother or cousin. I'd do anything for you!" She smiles, as she gives me a hug.

I laugh, "Thanks?"

She smiles, "Go set the table please? I'll bring the food out."

* * *

**The Next Day:**  
**Two Hours Before Dinner At Shigures;**  
"Do I have to go?' I whine.

"Yessss." She wines back.

"Is this supposed to be fancy or something?" I sigh, defeated.

"Yeah. Sadly. Tohru called me earlier and told me to be as dressy as can be. Evening dresses and such," She sighs back.

"What are you wearing?" I ask.

"I have this semi tight, v- neck, black dress about two inches above my knee, black heels, my pearl earrings and necklace. And I was thinking I'd do smokey eyes and red lipstick. And I'd fishtail my hair. Does that sound okay? What about you?"

"Hmm... well you gave me about twenty choices," I huff, "I was thinking those loose black pants, and the deep red button up, white a black tie. Oh and my beads, " I smirk.

She rolls her eyes, and ruffles my hair, "You want the shower first?"

"You can, it'll take you longer to get ready."

"Kay kay, go take your meds, please." She smiles.

I pout but oblige. It's about twenty minutes later when she comes out, "Sorry! I wanted to look el perfecto!" She snorts.

I smile, and hurry to take my shower. It only takes me ten minutes to get ready, "Hour and a half!"

"Hour and ten minutes actually, the drive over there takes twenty minutes. Would you go check on the pizza I made?"

"I'm telling ya, no ones gonna trust it!"

"Oh screw you. Please go check on it?" She smiles sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hurryyyyyyyy."

"If I recall, it was you that didn't wanna go!" She calls.

I smile, and when I check on the pizza and decide it's done, I take it out and slide it on to this huge thing of silver she has, putting the lid on top, before storming up the stairs into her room, "Done?"

"Yup. I put it on that china thing and put the pan in the sink."

"Why thank you,' She mumbles around the bobby pin in her mouth.

"May I ask who you're trying to impress?"

"Hatori... I don't even know why. He never noticed me in high school, or before I left for America, or now. In high school it was Mulan Wong, then afterwards it was Kana, and now it's Tohru." She sighs.

"Tohru... as in Tohru Honda!?"

"Yeah,.. I heard her telling Yuki that even though she considered making Hatori sleep on the couch at Shigure's for not telling her about your depression, she couldn't punish herself and decided she was being too harsh."

"Well... damn. This'll be fun, huh?"

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Before The Dinner Party;**  
"Katie!" I call.

"Coming, coming!"

"I've got the pizza!"

"Thank you!"

When she finally comes down, I am in awe. Her long dark brown hair has been pulled to the right and fish tail braided, with a lone piece of hair on the left, curled gently along with her bangs. Her big brown eyes have been shadowed, eyelined, and mascaraed, and her lips are a dark seductive red. The dress hugs her in a way that if I didn't view her as a mother figure to me, I'd find extremely attractive, and her heels give her two extra inches of height. "How do I look?" She asks nervously.

"You look beautiful, as always."

She smiles with confidence, and locks the door before ushering me out to the garage and into the car. We drive in silence until there, "Do you know how to drive?" She asks as she puts her car in park and swiftly coming around to my side and takes the pizza from me, "Nope. No clue, why?" I ask as I take it back from her.

She laughs, as she knocks on the door, "Wanna learn?"

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope! So, do you want too?"

"Yes! I'd love too!"

"I work from home, so I was thinking maybe I could call a friend who'd let me use some of his property and we'd go tomorrow."

"I have school," I remind gently.

"School shmool.. It's not gonna kill you to take a day off," She smiles as Shigure lets us in.

I look at her in awe, "I wish I'd lived with you from the beginning!"

She snorts, "That's what they all say! Then they find out I'm sort of a crazy bitch."

I let out a laugh as we walk into the kitchen and after placing the pizza on the counter, I gently grab her arm and whisper lowly, "Don't.. don't leave me alone with them... Please?"

"I... Yeah, I promise. Don't worry," She tries to smile reassuringly.

"Katie!" I hear Hiro say, excited.

"Hiro!" She squeals, as she pulls him into a hug, and I can't help but be amused. She always finds a way to get into the hearts of people who don't care for many people. She always knows what to say for us to realize she understands, and she for some reason, always gets attached too those of us that are way to damaged to love her back completely.

"Hi Kyo," He mumbles.

"Hello Hiro, how are you?"

"I'm good. And how are you two?"

"We are great! In fact I'm taking Kyo out of school for a couple of days for an...educational adventure!" She laughs as we walk into Shigure's newly refurnished living room, complete with couches and chairs and such.

"How exactly is it educational?" I tease.

"You're learing something, are you not?"

"I suppose.'

"What educational field trip?" Kisa frowns as she approaches us.

"I am teaching Kyo how to drive!" She smiles at Kisa, as the young girl wraps her arms around Katie's waist.

"Really? You're willing to get in a car with that bafoon driving? You might as well get in a car with a drunk!" Yuki snorts rudely.

I honestly expect Katie to do what everyone else does, which is just ignore the comment or laugh, but her shoulders tense and she walks over and glares, annoyed. "Listen Yuki, I normally can tolerate you. I mean, hell, you aren't half as bad as Ayame was in high school. But, Kyo is one of the most important people in my world. He may not rank very high to any of you, but he is one of the few people I care for anymore. You will not say anything like that again when I'm around, because I can, and trust me, I will kick your ass if you do." Her dark brown eyes glare at Yuki, and he swallows nervously before nodding his head in agreement.

"Great!" She smiles sweetly.

"So..Um.. who wants dinner?" Tohru smiles nervously.

"Tohru would it be alright if I spoke to Kyo out on the porch first?"

"Oh yes! Yes Of course!"

"Wonderful, Kyo?"

"Um.. well okay.." I frown and follow him.

"So what do you want?" I ask, as I wrap my arms around myself, protectively.

"I.. Kyo, what happened yesterday?"

"Shigure, I don't know.."

"Yes you do." He replies, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I.. I was scared, okay? I don't know where I stand with you. And I'm sure Ayame slept with you last night, didn't he?" I glare at Shigure, who has a guilty look on his face.

"Well.. possibly, but nothing sexual happened. We giggled like a couple of school girls," He smiles dreamily.

"I... okay. Okay. But if this is gonna happen, there are some rules, You can't share a bed with Ayame. And you can't keep doing this whole hot and cold thing, and I'm not moving back in.. yet, if ever. And we take this slow," I decide.

He smiles, "Anything you want," He whispers before leaning down and kissing me lightly.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyo's POV:**  
To say that dinner went well would be a complete lie. There was the fact that Tohru seemed to loathe Katie was where everything first went wrong.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
_"Tohru, I'm more then willing to help you..' Katie smiled brightly as she and Hatori come in from out back._

_"Oh no! It's fine, I've got it!" She smiles, but it's obviously forced._

_"No, really. I'd feel so awful if I didn't help." Her smile is charming and the tone is honest._

_"Well, I'd feel like a bad hostess if I let _**you**_ help," And the only way to describe the way she spoke was plain bitchy._

_"Well... I mean, exleast let me pick up mine and Kyo's then."_

_"Listen, no offense, but you can't waltz back in to this family and expect everyone here to welcome you with open arms." Tohru glares._

_"Um.. excuse me? Listen bitch, I tried being nice. Obviously that isn't gonna work here. I was in America taking care of my mother! She was dying! I think it's amazing you're trying to take care of them, trust me, I do. But I'm afraid you don't reserve the right to tell me what I can and can't do. In fact the only two people who could, are dead. So excuse me." Katie snaps, before rudely turning on her heel, walking outside, and managing to grab Hatori's ciggarettes out of his pocket._

**End flashback.**

* * *

Let's not forget Ayame's reaction to Shigure and I being together. It was just that unforgettable.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
_When we walked back in, Shigure made sure to stay very close to me. And Ayame definetly took notice. At inner he sat right beside of me, and eventually when everyone was quiet, Shigure said he had an announcement to make._

_"Well... what is it?" Katie sighs, as she tips her wine glass back._

_"Kyo and I are.. in a... relationship!" He beamed excitedly._

_"Oh splendid, you finally took my advice," She smiles as she reaches for the wine bottle._

_All the others, smiled and gave their pleasentries except for Ayame. Who had jumped right up as though someone had burned him, and pointed ccusingly at me, "You!"_

_"Me?"_

_"God Kyo! Yes you! You have to ruin everything! I mean first you ruin the whole family by causing nothing but unneccessary drama! And Gure! You knew I was in love with you! Yet, you'd rather have a child then me?"_

_"Aya, please. You and I were only using each other. You know that! You told me that!"Shigure defends._

_Ayame glares evilly at me, "You're disgusting Kyo. I have no idea what you did to make Shigure fall for you, but he will evenutally realize how pathetic you are and leave you. Like anyone with a brain would, " He spat before storming out._

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Then there was Yuki, who I think I am slowly becoming friends with.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
_It was after Katie and Tohru's argument, and I was sitting up on the roof, just thinking. Shigure and Hatori were screaming at Ayame, although I don't understand why. It's not like the two can force him into caring for me.I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone sitting down beside of me. "Kyo?" I hear Yuki say quielty._

_"What? Didn't Ayame telling me how worthless I was enough for you?" I snap._

_He chuckles quietly,"I deserve that, but Kyo.. I don't really hate you. And I am sorry for everythign I've said to you. You didn't deserve that."_

_"You're right. I didn't."_

_"I know that, you neko!... I. I'm sorry, that was rude. I was being mean because I knew of Shigure's feelings for you and I was hoping that if I was mean, that maybe he'd try and you two could be together."_

_"It's okay. I forgive you."_

_"So... friends?"_

_I smile, just a little, "Yeah, sure."_  
**End Flashback.**

* * *

But, the one absolutely perfect part was with Shigure.

* * *

**Flashback:**  
_Yuki had just left, telling me he had a report he needed to finish, so I laid back and just looked at the night sky. I was slowly falling asleep when Shigure came up, "Hey," He smiled, laying down beside of me._

_"Hiya."_

_"So, we talked to Ayame, and Hatori's forcing Katie and Tohru to sit down and talk. Although Katie was... very unhappy about it."_

_I snort, "Can you blame her? Tohru treated her horribly."_

_"Yeah, she did. She's so jealous of her. It's not even slightly amusing."_

_"Maybe it's because she thinks Hatori has feelings for her," I muse._

_'Well yeah, he has too after everything he did to get her to America, ya know?"_

_"...What did he do for her?"_

_"I'm not sure...but it wasn't good, I know that." He frowns._

_I sigh, "Lets talk about something else?"_

_He smirks, and gently runs his finger tips incircles over my stomach, "Sure. Why not?"_

_"Kyo! Hurry up! We're leaving!" I hear Katie screech._

_"Hold on!" I yell back._

_"Fine!"_

_I sigh, "I'm sorry, I've gotta go."_

_He smiles gently, "I know."_

_"I... Well, maybe we can hang out tomorrow or something, I dunno."_

_He smiles, and kisses me gently, "Good night Kyo."_

_" Night Shigure."_  
**End Flashback.**

* * *

"So whatcha thinking about," Katie smiles as we drive to some ice cream place.

"Just about tonight. It sort of sucked,"

"Oh really? I thought it was perfect," She snorts.

"So what did Hatori say to you and Tohru?"

"He made me apologize, and her apologize. Then Tohru went off on him saying he liked me more than her, and she was like 'Kiss her and tell me you don't feel anything! Kiss her!' and he did. Then she got pissed off and ran out, and he chased after her."

"Wow. That's awful."

"I know! Oh look, here it is! What flavor?"

"...Strawberry?"

"Yum. I want banana. I'll be right back." She smiles.

"Have fun," I call.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later:**  
"Do you know how hard it is to not eat banana ice cream just because you have to drive?" Katie whines.

"No, but I do know how hard it is not to eat your ice cream when you don't have to drive but you can't eat it because you have a mean cousin." I pout.

She snorts, as she sheds her leather jacket and drops her keys by the table next to the front door. Then she grabs our ice cream and takes it to the kitchen, with me following after her. "Lets listen to our messages!" She cheers.

"How many do you have?"

"WE have two."She presses the play button.

**Message One:**  
"Hello Katie, it's Hatori. We need to talk about the incident that occured tonight... Please call me as soon as possible.'

**Message Two:**  
"Kyo, my darling! I miss you so! Call me soon, please? I was hoping we could go do something tomorrow! Or soon! I miss you!"

Katie laughs, "Typical Shigure," She shakes her head.

"So are you calling Hatori or am I calling Shigure?"

"You can call Shigure, I'm gonna go take a bath. Tell me when you're done?"

"Yeah, sure. Go enjoy your bath and ice cream." I smile.

She gives me a gentle smile, before walking aroun the house making sure all the doors and windows are locked before going upstairs. I wait until I hear her door close before calling Shigure. "Kyo!" He chuckles.

"Hi Shigure."

"So, what's on your agenda this week?"

"I'm taking my GED tomorrow. And I get the resuls Tuesday. Why?"

"Let's go out Tuesday night!"

"Um.. Okay. Why?"

"To celebrate!"

I laugh, amused, "And what exactly are we celebrating?"

"Everything!"

I snort, "Alright. I'll have to ask Katie but she probably won't mind."

"Good. I love you, Kyo. Pleasant dreams."

"As too you Shigure."

"Oh, I will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I normally have dirty dreams, or dreams of you! Let's just hope it's both!" He chuckles, before hanging up.

I smile before stomping up the stairs and knocking on the bathroom across from Katie's room door. "Hey Kate? I'm done. It's all yours!" I walk off to my room, change, use the bathroom across the hall from my room, then settle into bed.

* * *

**Katie's POV:**  
I sigh, slightly annoyed as I pick up the phone and dial Hatori's number. "Hello?" I hear his monotone voice sigh.

"Hi," I squeak out.

"We need to talk," He mumbles quietly.

"I figured."

"I.. I can't lie and say I didn't enjoy the kiss. I did. Quite alot actually. But no matter how muchI care for you, I can't... I can't hurt Tohru. She's been through enough.."

"And I haven't?!" I choke out.

"I'm sorry. But Katie? Don't doubt my affections for you, okay?"

"I have to go Hatori," I whisper before hanging up the phone and crying quietly.

* * *

**A/N: For those wondering, when Katie said his medications I did mean his anti- depressants. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyo's POV:**  
Katie and I are not morning people, by any means what so ever, so I was truly hoping I passed my GED and would no longer have to be up early. "I swear to go, if you don't pass that test... I'll cut you. Or something." Katie huffs, as she tries to put her long hair into a bun.

"Oh. Someone's testy, hmm?"

She glares,"Hatori and I spoke last night."

I take a bite of my egg, "Anddd?"

"And he said that even though he had feelings for me, he couldn't hurt Tohru.." She begins to angrily wash the pans, but I hear her sniffling.

"Kate... C'mon, you're amazing. Ten trillion times better than Tohru."

"Obviously I'm not. Whatever, I'm just going to get really fat. And live happily with food." She mutters, angrily wiping at her eyes.

"Maybe, if I do, ya know, pass, we can go on a trip or something. Get your mind off of things."

"Maybe," She sighs.

"So, I'm ready to go take my test," I cheer.

She laughs, grabs her leather jacket and keys, and we head to the car, "You nervous?" Her soft voice rings out.

"I suppose, yeah. But not because of the test itself. I'm afraid I'll fail and everyone'll think I'm a total Nimrod. Like usual."

She sighs and shakes her head, "Kyo, you aren't dumb." She retorts.

"Yeah, I sorta am."

"Obviously you aren't. Only certain students are allowed to take the selected GED. Others have to request it," She comments.

"What are you gonna do today?"

"Work on my article, wait for the school to call me and tell me to come get you, why?"

"Can I maybe go out with Shigure tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"So... Are you gonna avoid Hatori and Tohru?"

"With everything I have. I'm considering pretending to move."

I snort, "Well... this is it," I sigh as she parks her car in front of the school.

"Don't worry! You'll do fine! Good luck, dear!" She cheers.

I laugh, before going to find the principal and get this over with.

**The Next Day:**  
I am awoken by Katie squealing and bouncing on my bed, "Kyoooo! Kyooooooo! Kyoooooooooo! Get the hell up!"

"What?!" I huff.

"You passed! You passed your GED! You're officially done with high school!"

"You're kidding!?"

"Nope!" She smirks.

"Woohoo!"

"Let's go celebrate!"

"At?"

"We'll go out for lunch, but for now, how about we go visit Shigure?"

"Everyone has a day off... Hatori might be there." I remind her gently.

"I know.. but oh well."

"Whatever. Lemme change."

"Me too. Because after lunch I have a meeting with a client!"

"What are you exactly?" I frown.

"Everything and anything, my dear!' She laughs, before dancing ut of the room.

An Hour and A half later:  
"Nervous to see Shigure?" She teases as she drives.

"Nervous about seeing Hatori and Tohru?"

"Oh shut up!" She pouts and I cackle evilly.

A couple of minutes go by, and finally we get there. Yuki is just leaving the house, and when he sees us his eyes grow wide, "Um.. um... Kyo! You shouldn't be here!"

"Why?" I ask as I walk past and into the house, and suddenly pause in shock as I enter the kitchen. Shigure and Aya are locked in a tender embrace, kissing desperately.

"That's why," Yuki sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo"s POV:  
"Kyo!" Shigure squeaked.

"Oh... Hi. Kyo," Ayame murmured, not looking at me.

I just sigh, and shake my head, "Is it bad that I expected this?"

"Kyo..."Yuki starts.

"No, Yuki. It's okay. Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but I passed my GED... and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to go do something? Katie offered to take Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and Haru."

Yuki smiles."I'd be delighted too. Let me go grab a pair of shoes and a light jacket, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kyo! You passed!?" Tohru squeals a s she launches herself at me, and out of the corner of my eye I notice Katie stiffen and a bank look appear on her face.

"Yeah I did," I mumble, slowly moving Tohru away.

"So you're going out?"

"Yes we are. The littler kids all wanted to go do something, and I thought it would be nice if Yuki came along as well. I assumed that you would be busy with Hatori." Katie replies stiffly.

"Oh, well I am. But I hope you guys have fun!" Tohru giggles and waves.

"Hey, I'm ready!"

"Great! But we have to stop at my place first," Katie laughs as she ushers us to the door.

"We were just there!"I huff.

"Yesss. As I'm aware, I drove, 'member?"

Yuki laughs, amused and I give him a small smile. When we get in the car Katie looks at me, "If you want I can cancel and have the kids come over another day."

"No, it's fine. That's just Shigure. I knew it would never last, ya know? I was prepared I suppose." I sigh.

She nods, and slides the car in gear. "Is there gonna be enough room?" Yuki questions.

"Yessers! I have seats in the back."She cackles before starting the drive to The Main House.

"Jesus, whenever I come here I get shivers." She mumbles, as she pulls into Haru's drive way where everyone's waiting.. Oh this is gonna be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyo's POV:**  
Spending time with Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, and Yuki wasn't as bad as I expected. Kisa and Hiro seemed to like being freshmen, Haru and Momiji liked being sophmores, and Yuki enjoyed being a junior. Although... It seemed to me that little Kisa had a bit of a crush on Haru.. Who knows though? After we finished eating, Katie had handed me her credit card and told Yuki and I to go take everyone for ice cream while she met with a client and that she'd be there soon. Kisa however was dragged off by Momiji to go look at the playground, which made Haru go, which made Hiro go to, out of jealousy. "Is it just me, or does it seem like there's some... romantic feelings between Kisa and Hatsuharu?" Yuki frowns as we take a seat and dig into our ice cream.

I contemplate this for a couple of minutes, as I stare at my strangely delicious multi colored ice cream, "I thought the same thing at the resturant. They really seem to like each other, plus did you see the way Haru practically ran after them once Momiji dragged her off?"

"Yes! And, it seemed like the only reason Hiro followed was because he felt compelled too," Yuki notes as he takes a bite of his vanilla ice cream.

"I saw. It's strange, when you think about it."

"Everyone's changing," I agree.

"I mean who would have thought we'd have seen such an... unattractive side of Miss. Honda, or that we'd be friends..hmm?"Yuki laughs gently.

"Or that Hatori and Tohru would be together," I snort.

"That still truly does confuse me. I know everyone was counting on Kate and Hatori to be together."

Yuki sighs and shakes his head, "I think that when Hatori swore to do whatever was needed for her to go take care of her mother, that Akito told him they could never be together. That if he did that he was going to throw away every chance he had of being with her."

"But Aktio has... maybe two weeks left! If that!" I argue.

"I know, I know. But it can't happen until then. Plus, Hatori would feel awful if he hurt Miss. Honda."

It seems it's my turn to sigh and shake my head, "Hatori is far to good."

"I know, if only Shigure and Ayame were more like him, hmm?"

"Ah. I heard you and Ayame weren't truly brothers, is that so?"

He snorts,"He's a member of the zodiac, yes, obviously. But brother, no. My mother had adopted him when he was born from her cousin, who passed shortly after having the idiot."

"And he knows this?"

"Yes."

"And how is he handling it?"

"He told me that his feelings for me suddenly made sense. That he was far to obsessed with me to be simply brothers, but that romantic feelings were the explanation. I, of course, told him to go to hell. We barely speak anymore."

"And that upsets you," I note.

He huffs dramatically, "What! NO!"

"Liar," I smirk.

"Perhaps." He smiles.

"Yuki loves Ayame. Yuki loves Ayameeeeee."

"Oh hush, Cat." He pouts.

I smile and am about to retort, when Hiro storms over.

"Yuki!" He hisses.

"Yes?"

"Kisa just dumped me!" He snarls.

"And why is that?" I interject.

"Because he was kissing some girl over there," Momiji giggles.

"Ah. Well, what can you expect ya damn idiot?! For her to be okay with it? Kisa isn't one of those types of girls! Where is she?" I huff.

"Kisa was crying so Haru went off to talk to her." Momiji sighs as he sits back, picking at his ice cream.

"And to think, all of this occurred in under twenty minutes." I shake my head.

"What occurred in under twenty minutes?" I hear Katie say, her confusion obvious.

"Hiro cheated on Kisa. Hiro cheated on Kisa. Now Kisa and Haru will run off into the sunset," Momiji sings happily, as he kicks his legs around.

"Hiro! Why would you do that to Kisa?"

"Because.. she wasn't ready to go further in our relationship," He mumbles, embarrassed as he kicks at the ground.

She sighs, and we hear sniffling, along with soft, comforting, words. "Hi Kisa. Honey, are you alright?"

She wipes at her eyes, hiding in Haru's side. "Yeah..."

"Listen.. Um.. I was wondering if it'd be cool if I went to hang out with Akeno and our friends?" Hiro smiles hopefully.

I notice Haru tighten his grip on Kisa, who just looks emotionlessly at the wall, nothing appearing in her eyes, a frown isn't tugging at her lips, she's just... emotionless. Blank. Empty even.

Katie gives him a cold look, before producing a cell phone, "Call whoever and ask." Her tone is sharp, and when Hiro walks off into the corner, she gives Kisa a slight smile.

"Kisa, Darling, all men are asses. Unless it's these four, I suppose. If you'd like you guys can come stay at my home tonight, we'll watch funny movies, and you can pig out on ice cream," Katie laughs.

"That sounds like fun," Yuki comments.

"Ooh! Yay! Yay!" Momiji squeals out.

"Sure, Kisa, let's do it. It sounds like fun, hmm?" Haru smiles softly at the girl.

"Yeah... sure," Her voice is soft and quiet.

"Oh honey. I know how hard it is when your heart gets broken. But it'll be okay, I promise." Katie says softly, when Hiro comes back, a triumphant grin on his face.

"I'll see ya later!" He calls as he walks off.

Katie sighs, and shakes her head. "Well... Let's go back to the Main House and get your things. Then we'll stop at Shigure's, hmm?" She smiles.

**At Shigure's:**  
Kisa has been so quiet, only whispering to Haru every now and then. Momiji is trying to sing along with the radio, Kaite has somehow managed to find a pair of ear plugs and Yuki and I are forced to listen to Momiji's "beautiful" singing. Truly perfect. I'm so very thankful when we get to Shigure's home, I could cry. However, I could also cry because Ayame and Shigure are out waiting on the porch, arms crossed, tapping their foot. Tohru and Hatori are out there as well, his arms wrapped around her, whispering in her ear. I wonder if that's enough to make Katie unravel. But when I see her, there is only an amused expression on her face, a smirk plling at her lips, and her eyebrow cocked.

"Kyo! We need to speak!" Is the very first words to leave Shigure's mouth.

"Yuki Sohma! We need to have a talk! Right this instant! An no isn't an option!" Ayame huffs.

Yuki rolls his eyes, "I'm staying with Katie tonight." Before roughly pushing past the two, and Ayame follows him, screaming about how they needed to talk.

"Kyo, may I speak with you?"

"No."

"Kyo! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!"

I glare at him, "Fine whatever, ya damn dog. Hurry up. My life don't revolve around you!" I snarl.

"Oh Kyo. Always so sweet and gentle, hmm?" I hear Katie reply dryly, earning a giggle from the other three passengers in the car, as she and Momiji get out of the car, well actually Momiji pulls her out of the car.

**With Yuki And Ayame:**  
"Yuki! Stop packing right this instant! I'm trying to speak to you!" Ayame huffs childishly.

"And I'm supposed to care because?" I reply.

"Because, I need to explain what happened this morning!"

"I believe we are all aware of what happened. You're a snake. And Shigure's a dog. Who'd have thought your curse would match up so well with your personalities?"

"Yuki! I am heartbroken, I've wanted nothing but your love! And now, you refuse to accept it!"

"You and Shigure broke Kyo's heart. But that's what you wanted all along, hmm?" I sneer.

"Of course not! I love you Yuki!" I hear him sniffle.

"Oh for Gods sake. Stop crying, Ayame!"

"I do! I love you!" He sobs.

"Would you please act like a twenty three year old, and not a three year old?" I sigh.

"Why don't you believe me?!" He wails.

"You've never done anything truly remarkable to prove it Ayame."

And suddenly, he has turned me around, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and has kissed me with everything he's worth. And I find myself, kissing back. I'm not sure if I should be disgusted with my self, or enjoy the moment. I feel both things I believe. "How was that for remarkable proof?" He gasps as he pulls away.

"You're an idiot," I hiss before pulling him back into another kiss.

**With Kyo and Shigure:**  
Shigure ushers me into his office, and stands against the door, with his index finger and thumb squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Kyo?"

"What?" I snarl.

"I... I don't know what came over Ayame and I this morning, Kyo. I honestly don't. And I am so sorry! You deserve so much better. But I-"

"You're right, I do. I deserve someone so much better than you, Shigure. I thought.. I dunno. I thought maybe you really changed this time. But I think a part of me knew you never would. So I wasn't truly shocked to see you two together this morning. You're Shigure. That's who you are. You can't be in a committed relationship, and I was silly for thinking you could be." We stare at each other for the next ten minutes, in silence.

"Kiss me," He says simply.

I snort, "You're an idiot, Shigure." Before storming out.

**With Katie, Hatori and Tohru:**  
"Tohru! Since it might be a while, can I go inside! Pleaseeeeee!" I hear Momiji whine.

"Oh, of course Momiji! Go ahead!" Tohru nods encouragingly. That traitorous little boy.

"Katie? Do you think Haru and Kisa wanna come in?" Momiji frowns.

"Probably not Honey. Kisa has had a bad day and really probably needs a few minutes to herself, and Haru wants to be with her. I'll go with you though!"

"Uh uh. Hatori wants to talk to you in person! He told me last night!" Momiji giggles before running off. Oh Momiji! Damn you!

"Well? If you wanna talk so damn badly, talk. No one's stopping you." I glare as I cross my arms across my chest, leaning on the railing of Shigure's porch.

"He's in love you. But he's in love with me too!" Tohru hisses.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because you need to know that I'm not letting him go with out a fight."

"What even makes you think I want him?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh please. It's obvious."

"And it's obvious you're a dumb bitch. But no one ever seems to want to mention that, do they?"

"Katie. Tohru. Stop it!" Hatori sighs, rubbing at his temples.

"Hatori, just be with her! Okay? Just be with her! She's better for you then I would ever be. She can be the perfect house wife, perfect mother. Me? I can handle children yes. As long as they aren't my children. I fight with everyone I meet almost all the time. And I'm willing to bet money she wouldn't dare. You two can get married right after she graduates, move away, have children, grow old together. Be in love. Everyone's perfect fantasy, right?" I snort, before stomping into the house to find Shigure.

**With Kisa and Haru:**  
"Haru...?"

"Yeah Kisa?"

"...Why wasn't I good enough?"

" Kisa, look at me. Kisa! Look at me! Okay, that's better. Listen Kisa, you are so perfect. I don't understand why Hiro would rather be with that hag, than with you."

"Because she's beautiful. And popular. And everyone loves her."

"Who cares about that stuff? I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And you're popular with our family, and they all love you. You're also nice, and honest. Sweet and innocent," Haru smiles.

I blush and turn away. The butterflies in my stomach however don't go away though. I hear him chuckle lowly. And I can't help but smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Your laugh. I love it, it's so... nice."

"Nice?" He has an amused smirk on his face.

"It's... pretty, I guess." I giggle.

"You have a pretty laugh too," He comments quietly.

"Well thank you," I smile.

"Hey Kisa? Close your eyes," Haru commands.

I frown, confused but comply. I hear Haru take a deep breath, and then I feel his lips on mine. And I've never felt so... good before.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Haven't written a long chapter in forever! Thought you guys deserved it! How did I do with Kisa and Haru? Was it any good? I wanna write a one shot or short story about them... Kisa and Haru are in the 9th grade and Haru and Momiji are in 10th! And review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Katie's POV:  
When Kyo came out of Shigure's office his eyes were red, and when he walked by he told me he was walking home. I decided that he needed time, so I let him go. Then Yuki came down, looking mad as hell. Ayame following him like a love sick puppy. "It was a mistake Ayame! I regret it! All of it!"

"Yuki!" I heard my childhood best friend whisper, horrified. His eyes begging Yuki to take it all back.

"I'm sorry Aya.. I.. I have to go," He mumbles before walking swiftly out the door.

And suddenly Aya started crying, and when he saw me, he ran to me and clung to me like a sobbing child would to their parents. I stroked his back gently, whispering sweet nothings in his ear,until his crying began to cease, and one of my oldest friends was asleep on his feet. "Ssh.. Ssh.. Aya, it'll be alright. Come on, you're exhausted. Take a nap." I whisper, leading him over to the couch.

As I finish getting Aya situated Shigure walks out, his eyes red and puffy. 'You hate me too?"

"No. Disappointed, maybe. But I don't hate you. Kyo doesn't either. He's scared, Shigure. But then again aren't all of us? It's something our family is very good at being." I say quietly.

"Can I... maybe call you later?" His voice is so broken. So broken, and my God I hate it. Hate seeing the lively, funny, Shigure like this.

"Yeah. But not until later, okay?" I hear my voice, numb and broken. And I feel my arms wrap around me, like I need protection and I'm the only person that can offer it.

I sigh as I exit the house, and see Momiji clinging to Tohru's small frame. She's laughing playing with his curls, and Hatori has a rare smile on his beautiful face. "Momiji? If you want you can stay here, if it's okay with Tohru and the others."

"You won't be mad?"

I give him a forced smile, taking a deep breath, "No. I won't. Honey, if you want to stay here, then if they're okay with it it's just fine with me." I hear my voice answer. Still sounding fragile and broken.

"Tohru!? Hari! Can I pleaseeeee?"

"Of course you can Momiji! Wanna help me make dinner?!"

He squeals happily, "Yeah Tohru! But I gotta get my stuff out of Katie's car, and I wanna give her a hug because who knows when I'll see her again!" He smiles.

She nods, a smile on her face, and I wait by the door like Moiji had asked before running off to the car. "So what's wrong?" I hear Hatori ask.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." My tone is still lifeless, dead. I need to cheer up, I'm supposed to cheering the kids up. Not the other way around.

"Anything that concerns you, concerns me too," He says quietly.

"Katie! Yuki's crying! In the car!" Momiji frowns, worried.

I swallow the lump in my throat, "I.. I know. It's been a rough day on everyone, Mo. We all need a break. I hope you have fun, okay?" I say softly as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"You too, Katie!" He smiles brightly, I nod absent mindedly before walking to the car, where I find a crying Yuki, and an embarrassed Kisa and Haru.. What happened while I was gone?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hatori's POV:**  
It had been two weeks since mine and Katie's last encounter. And from what I heard, Kisa; Haru; Yuki; and Kyo were all still there. And whenever I would go over to try and speak with her Kyo or Yuki would sigh, shake their head, and tell me every time that she wasn't there.

And Tohru knew I went over there. I'm sure Kyo, or Yuki, or even Katie herself told her. And don't get me wrong, Tohru is perfect in every single way. With her soft silky brown hair that I always want to run my fingers through. Then there's those big blue eyes, that are so damned innocent, always looking at me as though I had all the love she could possibly need.

And she had these lips, that were just so kissable. They weren't anything special, but when we kissed, it was like I could feel her love for me. Then there was her personality. Her beautiful personality, that radiated kindness, love, compassion, everything good in the world. Whenever I was with Tohru, it was like being with Kana, but intensified by a million. She was perfect. She wanted us to get married and take in Momiji for god sakes.

But then there was Katie. Katie with the dyed hair, and the cold emotionless eyes. Who smile was always broken, but when she cared about someone, God, it was like she was finally whole. When Kyo's mother died, she had gone from being a cousin he found entertaining to some one he viewed as his own mother. And even though she was disappointed in Hiro, she loved him as well. Same with Yuki, Kisa, and Haru. I think a part of her viewed them all as her children.

When Katie was happy, her dark eyes would light up, suddenly grow bigger and bigger, almost like a child. And when she smiled a real smile, it was beautiful. Like everyone should have to stop and stare and take in the beauty of the moment. Her voice was my favorite thing in the world, I had decided when I was sixteen. It was soft, almost like silk, cool, and it always sounded... musical. Being around her, was something foreign to me. Nothing like it was with Kana or how it is with Tohru.

Tohru was sweet. Innocent and lovely, exactly what any man in their right mind would want. I could see myself having a life with her. Especially now that the curse was broken. I would move out of the Main House, and Tohru would leave Shigure's and we would find a small, beautiful home to start a family. Eventually we'd get married, start a family. I'd go to work in the morning and come home to bask in her love.

Then, sometimes, I'd imagine being with Katie. Katie who was wild, fierce, brave, and stubborn. She was a ticking time bomb, and I never knew what to expect when I was with her. And honestly? The thought of being with her for the rest of my life, made me feel alive. Made me feel real. Like I was in fire. Being away from her physically hurt. But if I was with her, I'd break Tohru's heart. And as much as I loved Katie's fire. Her passion, the gleam in her eye, and the mischief in her smile, I knew that no matter how much I'd rather be with her, I could never leave Tohru.

**Ayame's POV:**  
Yuki has come to Shigure's once in the past two weeks. He needed to stock up on clothes and I just so happened to be here. We had gotten into an argument though.

**Flashback:**  
_Shigure and I were perched against the railing, smoking when we heard a car coming down the drive way. It looked like Katie's car, so we figured that Yuki, Haru, and Kisa were at school, and Kyo was off sleeping. But no, it was Katie's car, but it was Yuki that came out._

_"Yuki! What are you doing here?" Shigure calls._

_I look at my darling Yuki's face, which is void of any emotion. Except there was a little bit of agitation and annoyance in his eyes. "I need clothes." He had finally grounded out._

_"And when did you learn to drive?" I huff, crossing my arms over my chest._

_"Katie's teaching us. It isn't hard." He sighs, as he shoves past us inside the house._

_"Are you moving back home any time soon? Tohru's always with Hari and I'm getting very lonely." Shigure had pouted as we followed Yuki up to his room._

_He makes a noise of distaste, "I'm sure. You're just lucky I didn't bring Kyo with me. If he saw Ayame he'd have ripped both of your heads off."_

_"Shigure? Please give Yuki and I a moment," I find myself sighing._

_"Oh yes... Of course."_

_"What could you possibly want, Ayame?" He sighed, sounding exasperated._

_"You kissed me the other day Yuki. No matter how many times you say you hate me, obviously you have some feelings for me. We aren't really brothers, so it isn't wrong. Why are you being so rude?" I snapped angrily._

_"You're seriously asking me this? Ayame the kiss was a mistake. I acted foolishly and I regret it. You and your best friend, broke Kyo's heart. And Kyo and I have become best friends. I want nothing to do with either of you." He had retorted, an angry frown on his young face._

_"So what? Maybe, just maybe, you're in love with Kyo! You're certainly acting that way!" I had snarled._

_"If you truly think that, then you're dumber than you look. Now move."_

_"No!"_

_"Ayame would you mo-"_

_"Oh for God Sakes Yuki! Why must you always complain! As if your life is so bad! You're such a damned baby sometimes!" I snarl._

_Yuki had looked at me so shocked, and then he finished packing, ignoring my desperate pleas to forgive me and sped off to his car. I haven't seen him since._

**End Flashback.**

After our fight, I tried calling him multiple times. Only one time did we speak, and it ended with him telling me to go straight to hell and he never wanted to see or speak to me again. Katie eventually threatened to kick my ass if I didn't stop.

I miss Yuki though. I don't know why I said what I did, but I feel awful hurting him like I did. With his pretty features, and the way he focuses on one person like he truly cares, and how smart and tolerable he can be with people outside of our family is truly remarkable. But then again, it is Yuki we're talking about, right?

**Shigure's POV:**  
I missed Kyo. I missed him with an intense, burning, desire that was telling me to stop being an idiot and to get him back. Like Aya has, I've called multiple times. But unlike Aya I haven't heard anything. Katie has told me multiple times that I need to stop, that I was chasing him away.

But it was the only type of contact I could come close to having with him. He never answered my letters, and when I went to Katie's house, they told me that he wasn't there and to go home. I miss him.

I miss his fire. How angry he'd get over the littlest things, even if you were to let out a small chuckle at his expense. I miss his crimson eyes. That, in their own way, were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. So unique and exquisite. I miss getting to complain about my house constantly being destroyed because of him and Yuki.

I miss how he acts in the mornings, his orange hair disheveled, eyes drowsy with sleep. Stumbling around in confusion until somehow making it to the bathroom. Then, all that sleepy innocence is gone. Suddenly, he is hyper and vicious. Ready to fight and capable of dealing with his own problems. But that doesn't mean I don't wish I could fight his battles for him.

And I miss how annoyed he gets over the silliest things. But then, after a little while when he's done lashing out he feels so guilty and apologizes. How selfless he can be. How beautiful he looks when the sun is shining upon him. He's all I want. And honestly? He's all I need. But if we're being honest here, lets face the facts: He doesn't need me.

And when Aya puts his lips on my neck, and we go back to my bedroom, I realize, that that's a damn good thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Katie's POV:**

"For the past two weeks all we've done is mope around! Well except for the two little lovebirds over there. Seriously I'm going to lock you two in two different rooms for a couple of hours and see how it goes. But no, Kyo, Yuki, and I all we've been doing is stuffing our faces with sugar and sulking. We need to get out of this damn house!"

Kyo sighs, and lets his head fall back against the couch, "Why? Yuki and I passed our GEDs. We're perfectly happy sitting here watching soaps."

"And eating ice cream, brownies, cake, cookies, and that pizza stuff you make,"Yuki adds before dropping his head back into Kyo's lap.

"It amuses me how three weeks ago you were trying to kill each other. Now you two are best friends. I mean, seriously, how screwed up is that?"Haru snorts.

"Shut up! Their bromance is adorable!"I huff.

"So... since you're making the four of us go out and socialize, where are we going?"

"Well... Kisa's mother is inviting us to dinner. Tonight. So... go get dressed."

"Why's mother inviting us all to dinner?"

I shrug, "No clue. Some big announcement. Now it's 2. We have to be there by 5:30. I have clothes laid out, now go get ready!"

**At Five Thirty:**

"Guys! We're on time!" I squeal happily.

"You say that like it's some important thing." Kyo sighs, slinging his arm around Yuki's shoulder.

"It is!" I sing as I bounce on the tip of my toes.

"How many cups of coffee has she had today?" I hear Yuki whisper, before three men catch my eyes.

**Hatori's POV:**

I'm standing in the corner with Shigure and Ayame, watching Tohru and Momiji when I see Katie and her new housemates come in. Her hair is swept up dramatically, and is wearing a dark green dress which makes her pale skin even more flawless looking. Her make up is natural colors, except for the red lip stick, which makes her teeth even whiter. Kyo and Yuki are right behind her, Kyo's arm around Yuki's shoulder and Yuki's arm around Kyo's waist, laughing about something. Haru and Kisa are in the very back, holding hands. Hmm... It seems far more than friendly.

"Are Yuki and Kyo together?" Ayame snarls lowly.

"Are who together?" I hear a soft, silky voice, inquire.

"Katie! Did you get Yuki and Kyo together?"Shigure huffs, glaring at her.

She rolls her eyes, an annoyed expression crossing her face, "First off _Shigure, _it's none of your business. Second off, to ease your bruised ego, I'll tell you. They aren't together. Third, they're both incredibly hurt over you two, and with them being polar opposites they somehow became best friends. And fourth, don't start anything Shigure. Their bromance is way to adorable to be destroyed." She laughs.

"So... they aren't together?"

"No. They're best friends. A lot of best friends tend to have... a lot of... romantic moments, I suppose."

"I've never seen you have a romantic moment!" Shigure huffs.

"That's because I'd never act romantically towards you three. In fact, I don't really believe in love." She murmurs, grabbing a martini as a waiter brings a tray around.

"Oh?" Shigure banters.

"Either I use them for sex. Or they use me. Personally, I find it so much better that way. Then no ones feelings get hurt," She smiles dryly.

As Shigure is about to answer, Hiro comes up, a shy smile on his face "Hi Katie.."

"Hey Hiro. How are you?"

"I'm good... Listen about the other day I-"

A warm smiles finds its way on her face, and she laughs, "Hiro. I'm not mad. I was disappointed, yes. But there's no need to apologize to me. If anything, the person who deserves one, is Kisa."

He sighs, and frowns, "She hates me."

"No... But there isn't any romantic feelings for you. So don't try anything."

He sighs, and walks off towards Kisa and Haru. And then there's Kureno, coming up with a shy smile on his face, asking Katie to dance. A smirk appears on her face, and she downs her drink before laughing, "Oh, what the hell. Yeah, sure."

His eyes grow wide, and his smile gets bigger and he grabs her hand before leading her off into the ball room. "Wanna go watch?" Shigure smiles.

"No. I don't."

"Oh! Hari! Katie has two left feet! It'll be such fun!" Aya pouts.

"Hatori? I... I was wondering if we could go into the ball room now, like Kisa's mother wants."

"Yeah, sure." I smile and take her hand, with Shigure, Momiji, and Ayame trailing after us.

**Shigure's POV:**

When we go in, I see Kyo and Yuki leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, watching everyone dancing, as they talk. He looks amazing in a black shirt and pants, with a red tie. His red hair is messy, and he looks... happy. Maybe Yuki does that. There's this... potential between them, and while I watch them, I see it quite easily. Just like Hatori and Tohru. Like Aya and myself. But there's also that potential between Yuki and Aya, Kyo and I; and whether he wants to believe it or not, between Katie and Hatori. Personally I think it's because we're each others exact opposites.

With Aya and Yuki, there is nothing in common. Aya is flamboyant. And he's very loud and very very vain. Along with those three qualities, he can be surprisingly selfish, somehow always finding a way to benefit from any situation. Then there's the fact he's horribly oblivious to others feelings, and of course he can be quite... rude. He cares far to much about how others view him. And that's not Yuki. Yuki is selfless and when he cares about you, kind. He'd rather others be happy than himself. He puts up a good front, and would much rather go unnoticed and be left in the shadows.

Then there way Kyo and I. Kyo who was, unbelievably brave and ferocious. He didn't give a damn about what others thought of him, he was simply happy being him self. He was anti social, and was happiest by himself. Another one of his traits was that he was very sneaky, and exceptionally smart. And an amazing liar, he could make anyone believe a story he'd weave. Kyo wasn't afraid of anyone, and he took pride in being snarky, sarcastic, and mysterious. He was a mystery to everyone, even me... But it seemed Yuki was closer to unveiling the mystery than I'd ever be. Then there was me. I was a coward, and I hid behind people so I wouldn't have to face consequences. I was cheeky, perverted, and a flirt. He was so different, and I was just so... so much like anyone else.

Of course, who could forget our little Romeo and Juliet. Katie and Hatori, were two completely different people. Hatori was calm. He was brilliant and when he loved someone, he truly loved them But he was so closed off. After Kana... He was broken. And for a while, Katie made him happy. Happier than I'd ever seen before. Then when she left to take care of her mom, he was worse than he had been with Kana. And now there's Tohru, but I know, no matter how much he wants to, he'll never be able to love her like he does Katie. Who is a totally different story from Kana and Tohru. To be honest, the fact he fell in love with Katie, was a bit of a shocker. Tohru and Kana are calm, kind, loving, cuddly even. Open and innocent. Katie? I think that she'd be insulted if I were to refer to her as "Cuddly and Innocent". Because she isn't.

Katie was different entirely. She grew up with an abusive father, and an over protective mother. Her father did... disgusting, vulgar, things to her. And as shocking as it was, Akito had him executed. It was strange, their relationship. Akito was so obviously in love with her, and then... he started treating her worse than anyone, even Kyo. She told us he confessed his love for her, and she rejected him. But I don't it broke her like he'd hoped. It made her stronger. She was a born fighter, to be honest. Always threatening the boys that teased Aya, getting on the cases of the teachers who didn't like me,and constantly screaming at the girl Hatori wished would stop following him around. She was always more than ready to take on a new opponent. And maybe, that's why she and Hatori have that chemistry. Because she's the daring, reckless one, and he's the calm and level headed one.

I could go on, but my musings are interrupted by Tohru, shrieking and clawing at Katie.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyo's POV:

After we pried Tohru off of Katie, she had chucked off her heels, handed them to me, and ran off. We were at a... well I don't even know what to call it, but it was at the beach. And I assumed thats where she was, she'd always been a big fan of the beach. "What the hell was that?" Yuki whispers.

I sigh as I sling an arm around his shoulder, "I have no clue. Tohru's going insane."

He snorts, "What a shocker."

"Guys? I'd hate to break up this little flirt fest, but Kisa's mother wants you two to go find Katie." Haru comments, as he and Kisa walk by, fingers interlocked.

"Yeah, yeah. We're going." I huff, as I grab Yuki's wrist- gently- and drag him with me to find Katie.

"I still can't believe Hatori let Tohru scream at her like that! I thought Katie was going to cry." Yuki mumbles, his hand grabbing mine.

"What are you doing?" I ask with an amused smirk.

"Shigure and Aya are over on the balcony watching us. Might as well give them something to watch, eh?" He whispers in my ear.

I laugh, but I go with it, "You're something else, Rat."

"So are you, Cat." He snorts.

I laugh a little, and squeeze his hand affectionately, "Hey, there she is!" I point.

He chuckles, "Lead the way." He mumbles as I drag him off in the direction of our cousin, whose standing in the ocean, with the water hitting her knee caps, lightly soaking the bottom of her dress.

"Kate!" I call lightly, and she turns around, looking shocked.

Her dark hair that had been pinned up, was now loose and blowing in the breeze, her mascara is messed up, and her cheeks are stained with she's furiously wiping at her eyes. She looks like a beautiful mess really. "H.. Hey Kyo." She murmurs as she wades through the waves over to us.

Yuki sighs, shrugging out of his jacket, and it hands it to her, "You okay?"

"Hatori's an asshole. I hate him."

I sigh, pull her into a hug, "No you don't. It's gonna be okay."

"I do too! He let that stupid bitch call me all those names and try to claw my eyeballs out." She snorts, an angry glare on her face.

I sigh, take her hand, and guide her back to the building with Yuki following behind. When we get back inside, Kisa is bawling her eyes out. Her mother is looking at her feet, and Haru looks furious. "What's going on in here?" Yuki whispers in our ears.

"I have no clue... C'mon, let's sit down." She whispers, as she takes a seat beside Kureno, who gives her a small smile and leans over to whisper to us.

"Kisa's mother, Naomi, just said she was offered a job in America... and that if she had someone to leave her with he would, but no one could really spare the room or she didn't trust them. She's hoping someone offers her to keep Kisa, that's why she's invited everyone." He whispers to the three of us.

"Oh dammit." Katie huffs, an annoyed look on her pretty face, but then she stands, a determined look on her face, "Naomi?n I... I cn take Kisa in. I have more than enough room at my home."

Naomi brightens,"Oh Katie! Really!?"

"Yeah... No problem." She smiles, and Kisa laughs, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh Katie! Thank you!" She squeals, as she quickly comes over and wraps her arms around Katie's small waist.

"We could take her in too!" I hear a voice shriek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shigure's POV:**  
**(This is from the part where Yuki and Kyo were sent off to go find Katie, My poor darlings, always sent off to do the hard stuff.)**  
Aya and I had heard Haru demanding that Kyo and Yuki go off to find poor Katie. She'd run off right after the whole incident with Tohru. I believe she was more upset than embarrassed. Katie didn't normally get embarrassed but, with some of the stuff Tohru was saying it wouldn't shock anyone if she was upset. "Gure! Yuki and Kyo are going outside! We could watch them from the balcony," Aya smiles .

"And if someone asks what we're doing?"

"We'll smoke while we're out there," He says cheerfully as he drags me along.

And we watch for a few minutes, Yuki is clutching Kyo's hand in his, and they're talking, smiling. It isn't anything to flirtatious thank God.

I can handle thi- wait. What the hell? Is he? Oh hell no. "Aya. Is Yuki whispering in Kyo's ear?" I seethe.

Aya lets out a sob, "My Darling Yuki, betraying me!"

"How could they- Oh My God. Did he just squeeze his hand? He just fucking squeezed his hand! I'm going down there right this inst-"

"Shigure! Aya! Get inside! The only people who shouldn't be inside just yet are Yuki, Kyo, and Katie!" Hatori hisses, grabbing both of us by the ear and dragging us inside. But the pain of being pulled roughly is nothing compared to the pain I feel about Kuki. Kyogure is a much better name than Kuki! And how could Kyo do that to me! I had just proclaimed by love for him, two weeks ago! Yes I was... having relations with Ayame through these past two weeks but that doesn't mean I don't love Kyo, because I do. So so much.

**Aya'sPOV about Yuki and Kyo's little flirty session:**

Watching Yuki lean so close to Kyo, holding his hand, watching Kyo squeeze it and look at him like he's the most precious thing in the world, hurts. A lot. I do love Yuki, I honestly truly do. But I can only love him to the best of my ability which maybe isn't always enough. But I try don't I? I've told Yuki numerous times I loved him! I've done everything I can! Yet he'd rather have the... cat? I don't care if our curse is broken because Akito's gone, that means absolutely nothing to me. Kyo will always, ALWAYS be the cat. Nothing can change that. And the fact that Yuki would rather be with him? It kills me... More than words could ever describe.

**(Kay! So back to the part when the mysterious voice declares they can take Kisa instead of Katie! Snap! A hoes going down.)**  
**Katie's POV;**  
I sigh, exasperated. Really Tohru? We're really gonna go through this? Again? Naomi frowns, obviously conflicted. She trusts both of us to take care of Kisa. "Um.. Well... I uh.." She stutters, wringing her hands nervously.

Kisa frowns though. From what I've begun to understand is that Tohru has been... ignoring Kisa lately, since she and Hatori have gotten together, maybe she doesn't want to live with Tohru? I could see that, and I wouldn't blame her. "Mom?" I hear Kisa's quiet voice say.

"Yes Kisa?"

"I want to stay with Katie, and Kyo, and Yuki." She mumbles, wringing her hands together.

Naomi looks at me, "Are you gonna be okay taking care of three kids, and probably Haru and Momiji too?"

I give her 'The Look' "Oh please Naomi. I used to deal with Ayame and Shigure. They're far worse than five children," I declare.

Soft chuckles are heard throughout the room, along with protests from Shigure and Aya, while Naomi wrings her hands, a thoughtful look on her face. Kisa looks at her mother hopefully, "Mom, c'mon! You know how Katie is! She'd never, ever, ever let something bad happen to me!" She pleads.

Naomi bites her lip, but sighs, "Are you sure?"

I smile brightly and confidently, "absolutely."

Kisa squeals and throws her arms around Haru, and people smile happily, thrilled that one of the few good people in our family won't be leaving. Naomi smiles at me, and Kyo and Yuki look pleased. They really do care about her. The only one who doesn't like happy is Tohru, who looks hurt, and Hatori, who looks pained at seeing his _precious_ Tohru like that. I sigh, and sit back down, resting my head on Kureno's shoulder. "Bleh. I guess I will have to start getting up early. Dammit." I sigh dramatically, as I rest my arm over my eyes.

Kyo snorts, "Sucks to be you, huh?"

"Ooh! I know! You and Yuki and I can go exploring in the mornings! Or we could...dare I say it... excercise," I gag out the last word.

Yuki huffs, "I um... I'm very busy in the mornings with uh... prior obligations.."

"With what? Being in Kyo's pants?" I retort, a sly smirk on my face. I have to hold in my laughter at Shigure and Aya's open mouths.

"I had a nightmare! And he let me sleep with him! I wasn't 'playing with the kitty's toy,' as you like to say!" Yuki pouts, a blush on his face.

Kyo laughs, while I smile sweetly,"I made it sound better! I have children living in my house now! I have to go from rated r to exleast PG-13," I tease.

Yuki huffs, and hides his blushing face in Kyo's side, while Shigure and Aya look at the two, hurt.I watch Kyo try to brush it off, as we carry on making teasing comments. I try not to notice the nasty looks Tohru sends, and the sad frown on Hatori's face, while I hope this dinner ends soon.  
(A/N:Well... a hoe didn't go down... :( Oh well... always next chapter.)


	12. Chapter 12

Kyo's POV:

It had been a month since Kisa (and basically Haru and that damn Momiji) had moved in. The first... week and a half I guess, was pretty difficult,Kisa and Haru and Momiji were not very graceful, and I, unlike Yuki, was not a heavy sleeper. But eventually... everything calmed down. We eased into a schedule. Katie was always the first one up, at about...five thirty. Making breakfast, and making sure Kisa's and normally Momiji and Haru's uniforms were clean, unless Hatori had forced the two boys to come home, and make lunches. Then at around six- fifteen to six- thirty, she made sure Kisa, Haru, and Momiji were up. Haru would shuffle to the shower first, while Kisa would quickly make sure her room was neat, then she'd hurry up to shower, while Katie worked on forcing Momiji out of bed.

Then once Momiji was showered, Kisa would go in, do her make-up, have an adorable argument with Haru about whether or not she needed it, then he'd kiss her, and drag her downstairs to eat, where Katie would be slapping Momiji's hand away from everyone else's plates while she enjoyed a nice cup of coffee. Then, since the noise was all downstairs, I could sleep, and then Yuki, (who almost always would end up in my bed in tears because of a nightmare) would snuggle closer to me, and I'd make sure we were both nice and comfortable in a blanket. Then, at around seven thirty, I'd hear Katie ushering the three kids to the car, before the door would slam. And then a half hour later I'd somewhat hear her make her way back to her room, for a nap until around nine thirty, when she'd take a shower, and get ready for the day. I usually got up and ready around ten, while Yuki preferred to sleep in until around ten thirty or elven.

While the kids were off at school, Katie showed us the basics of cooking (Yuki), sewing, and the laundry. Then we'd go out, learn how to drive some, then after an hour or so, Katie would go and lock herself in her office for an hour or two before coming out, a bright smile on her face. We found out she was (for now) a writer, and journalist. It never took her long to write, because words just came naturally to her, I guess. But today was Saturday, and it was probably around ten and I had yet to hear anyone moving around. So I let myself cuddle in closer to Yuki and fall asleep.

My sleeping in time was short lived. About an hour and a half later, I heard a loud gasp. So, being my disoriented self, turned clumsily around, waking up Yuki in the process, to come face to face with a livid Shigure, a heartbroken Ayame, an amused Hatori, a frightened Tohru, and a furious Katie. Just as Shigure was about to start screaming, Katie cut him off, "Oh don't you even dare Shigure Sohma! I have three other children up here that are exhausted and need their sleep, just like these two do! I told you not to come up here, that you more than likely wouldn't like what you saw! So don't you dare throw a tantrum, when this is your own damn fault that he doesn't need you anymore! I told you that you guys could come over if we could act like civilized adults, but I will not let you come in and harass my children! I mean.. the children that are staying with me! So if you have a problem, you take yourself right on down those steps and wait until the boys come down, then you sitdown and discuss it like you have some sense!" Katie hisses, a ferocious look on her face. Yuki grips my hand, confused and scared, like he often is in the mornings.

Everyone soon begins making their way down the stairs, and Katie turns around and winks, giving us a small smile. "I don't know why she bothered to correct herself. With the way we all act, she might as well be our mother," Yuki smiles before swiftly moving over to his room to change.

**Forty-Five Minutes Later:**

After Yuki and I were showered and dressed we made our way down the stairs, where I could hear Shigure ranting quietly in the kitchen. When he and I made our way into the kitchen, everyone was silent. Katie, thankfully, broke it. "Good morning you guys! Want some coffee? Oh, Yuki. I need to make you an appointment for a hair cut, seriously. It's almost to your shoulders!"

"Thanks, Mother." He retorts sarcastically, as he takes one of the mugs of coffee out of her hands.

"Well I might as well be. Seriously. I have gray hair! GRAY HAIR!"She huffs, a sad look on her face.

"Well, you're a very good surrogate mother." Yuki smiles as he leans down and pecks her cheek.

I snort, "Kiss ass."

"Exleast I have brownie points." He sings, before finding a spoon and adding sugar to his coffee.

"Gee, Yuki, want some coffee with that sugar?"Katie snorts, as she takes it away from him and hands it to me.

"I was using that!" He pouts.

I stick out my tongue some, "Too bad, so sad."

I can feel four pairs of eyes on us. Our dynamic is odd, but it feels like Katie really is our mother. She cooks, cleans, works. Takes care of us and loves us like a mother should. Kisa treats Yuki, Momiji, and I like we're her brothers and we treat her like a sister. We treat Haru like a brother and vice versa. We all seem to get along quite well. "We want to talk to you guys." Aaya says quietly, and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why should we listen?" I snap.

"Just.. please? Hatori and Tohru want to talk to Katie. We figured they could have the living room, and we could take the kitchen."

"Erm... I dunno you guys. There are a lot of sharp objects in here." Katie frowns.

Shigure sighs, "Okay, the dining room for us, and kitchen for you three."

Katie sighs, annoyed, but agrees. Oh Joy.

**Katie's POV:**

I wish I could go in and make sure everything goes alright for the boys. They haven't seen Shigure and Ayame in a month, since that wretched dinner. I haven't seen or spoken to Hatori since then, either though. I made sure that when he was here for Haru and Momiji I was busy on the phone with an editor or witness to some big important thing. Sighing, I pour three cups of tea, and bring them over to the table, sitting opposite of the two. "So, what do you need?" I reply quietly as I cross my arms across my t-shirt, and try not to feel to self conscious. I feel quite small in comparison to Tohru, who looks lovely in a light pink dress, with ballet flats, a pink headband, and butterfly earrings. While I'm wearing a white t- shirt that is a bit to small and rides up to above my belly button, a pair of jeans, that are tight looking and messy with paint on them, since I was going to paint today, and I'm bare foot. No make-up either. I barely brushed my hair.

"Hatori and I came to speak with you. First off I'd like to apologize for my behavior at the dinner not to long ago. It was highly inappropriate and I'm so very ashamed of myself. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh lord, Tohru I.. I'm not mad, if I stayed mad about every little thing, I'd barely speak to anyone. *Yawnnnnnn* Sorry. Kisa's been having nightmares, so I stay up with her until she goes back to sleep." I sigh.

"How are you adjusting to being the mother of five children?" Tohru smiles politely. Always so damn polite.

"At first, it was a bit rough. But, it's pretty easy now. I love these kids more than anything. And even though they aren't biologically mine, I feel like they might as well be. I've taken care of these kids since they were babies." I smile fondly.

Hatori smiles a little, but it's obvious Tohru is doing the talking today, "I want you and Hatori to date. See who he likes better, it's obvious he cares about both of us."

"Will he be with you while he's with me?" I frown. This sounds odd.

"No. He won't be allowed to see me for a month. Then he decides."

"Um. Well, that's kind of weird. But.. I guess it couldn't hurt too bad.." I frown.

Tohru smiles and squeals, and Hatori gives me a charming smile. Oh hell. What did I just agree to do? Hatori's about to speak, when Momiji comes flying down the stairs, "Katie!"

"Yeah baby?" I ask, standing up, he clings to me, looking upset.

"Kisa's crying! And she's locked her door and refuses to come out! She won't talk to Haru or anything!"

"Oh... Oh Honey. Don't worry, okay? And I haven't had a chance to make breakfast, so cereal's okay, right? Go eat in the living room, alright? Watch tv, and don't go into the dining room. Kisa's gonna be fine. Remember that talk we had, about how she might get moody? Well it's just that. No worries." I smile gently and kiss his forehead, before making my way upstairs.

**Hatori's POV:**

Seeing her this morning and not being able to touch her was really quite hard. Her hair was messy, but it gave her this wild and untamed look. She'd always looked beautiful with out make-up. And god, those jeans and that shirt? But what was truly beautiful was how she looked talking about the children. It was obvious that she was attached, and they might as well of been _**her kids.**_ When Haru and Momiji weren't there, they were pretty sad. And Kisa adored her. It was pretty obvious Kyo and Yuki loved it there too. And watching her go into action like that? Knowing just what to do? And actually being able to send a nice, calm Haru downstairs instead of one full of rage? I don't think it was gonna be hard to know who I wanted to be with by the end of the month.

**Kyo's POV:**

Yuki and I sat on one side, with Shigure and Ayame on the other. "So what do you want," I sigh.

"There is way to much sexual tension between you two!" Ayame huffs, and I rub away the beginning of a headache.

"Ayame, what goes on between Kyo and I are none of your business." Yuki hissed, coldly.

"I want you two to come home." Shigure pouts.

"Incase you haven't noticed, but we're happy here. We aren't leaving." I reply, annoyed.

"But.. why?"

"Because, we're happy. Maybe we could have been happy at your home, Shigure, now that the curse is broken, but we like being here with Katie, Kisa, and the boys. This is home now." Yuki says quietly.

"But we miss you!" Aaya and Shigure both squeak.

"Well.. maybe we don't miss you." I reply dryly.

"You **are **coming home." Shigure decides.

"No we aren't." I retort.

"Shigure, if anything, making us come home is going to make us not want to be around you guys more." Yuki replies, calmly.

I smile, it really is adorable how calm he can be, even in a situation, such as this one."Then let us woo you!" Aaya squeals.

"How do you know Yuki and I aren't together?" I retort sarcastically.

They both look at eachother, before huddling together and whispering. Yuki looks at me, confused. I shrug, not even the slightest bit shocked by the idiots. "We have decided, that we will take you two out on Fridays, and you two, and Aaya and I will take each other out on Fridays." Shigure declares happily.

"We might as well agree, Kyo." Yuki sighs, looking bored. I sigh, but nod.

"One condition though." I say.

They both nod, "If Yuki and I decide we don't want to be with you, you guys have to stop trying to be with us. Around us. Talking to us. All of that."


	13. Chapter 13

** pinksugarrush, Thank you so much for this excellent idea! You're such an amazing writer and I look forward to your reviews! If you guys haven't you should totally check out her stories! They're ahhhmazing!**

**Kyo's POV:**

"Seriously Kate. I'll be fine." I croaked, watching Katie who looked worried and upset.

Her hair was clipped back, and her make-up done beautifully, with a dark blue dress, that made the blue in her eyes much more noticeable. She was always so pretty though. Yuki stood behind her, his eyes dark with worry. "Is he going to be okay?" He worries.

She frowns,"He should be. Hot tea with honey, chicken noodle soup, and some rest should cure a sore throat. But I don't think I want to leave him here alone."

I sigh, "Kate! This is your's and Hatori's date! I'm not letting you stay home! Plus, Kisa's looking forward to finally be able to spend time with Tohru and not hear about_ how beautiful Hatori's eyes are_, and Momiji and Haru are excited to go load up on sugar."

She frowns, "Who's going to watch you incase something awful happens?"

Yuki laughs, "I'll be here, and if anything tell Tohru to call every so often to check up on us."

The frown doesn't leave her face and she wrings her hands together, "Are you sure? I can always reschedule," She frets.

Smiling, I nod, "Go have a good time, alright? We'll be fine."

She smiles a little, and nods. Leaning down she pecks my forehead, "Be good! Love you!"

Then she smiles at Yuki, ruffles his newly cut hair, and kisses his cheek, "Thank you so much, Yuki!"

We smile, and give our goodbyes. "Kisa, Haru, and Momiji! Time to go! Move on! One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!"

I snort,"Does she think she's running a military camp?"

Yuki laughs, and shakes his head, "You know how crazy she gets. All the power goes to her head somtimes." He snickers.

I sigh, "Make me soup."

"Ask nicely!" He huffs.

"Make me soup now."

"Kyooooooooo. That's not the magic wordddd." He sings.

I chuck a pillow at him. "Yukiiiiii. You're my bitch. You should want to go and make me soup."

He raises an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face._I must admit defeat..._ "Sigh. My dear, darling, Yuki! Would you puh-leaseeeeee go make me soup?"

He snorts, shakes his head, and smiles. "Chicken noodle, tomato, or vegetable?"

"Surprise me," I wink.

_'I hate Shigure,' _I decide as I watch Yuki walk off to get my soup, like the good little rat servant he is. _'First the stupid bastard plays with my emotions. Then he cheats with me, with my best friends crush. Then he walks around like I broke his heart. When it was totally the other way around! Of course, he decides that he wants to "woo me" and when I agree the stupid bastard forces me out into the rain for a walk in the park. So now I'm sick, because he's an idiot. Perfect. Note to self:Tell Shigure to go to hell..."_

Ten minutes later, my darling man/boy servant has brought me soup! Yay! I likey soup. But Yuki is glaring and killing my mellow. "Yuki. If you're going to glare and be moody, go downstairs and do it." I sigh.

He frowns, lays down, and cuddles closer to me. "Stupid Shigure and Ayame are coming over to help me take care of you." He pouts.

I chuckle, and kiss his forehead, "We can just ignore them."

He looks at me, wide eyed and his mouth forming into the shape of an 'O', "Kyo? How many people do you know that are able to ignore Shigure and Ayame? Especially when they're together." He sighs, and resumes pouting.

"Aww... Is Nurse Yuki afraid that I might like Nurse Shigure or Nurse Aya better?" I tease.

"Oh hush. You know you like me better!"

"Oh silly Yuki! Everyone knows Kyo loves me best!" Aya giggles as he waltz in... in a Nurse Uniform.

"Actually, you're my least favorite." I deadpan.

He pouts, hiding his face in his hands, "Oh Gure! Kyo-kun is breaking my heart!"

I sigh,"Please Dear God, kill me."

"Oh Kyo! If you think I will let you slip through my finger tips, you are wrong! I will give you CPR, if it saves you my darling!" Shigure sobs, as he jumps onto Yuki and I.

"Shigure! He's sick! Because of you, you damned bastard! You shouldn't even be here!"

"Of course I should be! I will nurse My Kyo back to health!" He mumbles, nuzzling my neck. I inch closer to Yuki.

"Yuki... can I have a wet wash cloth and some ibuprofen?"

He smiles, pecks my forehead, and gracefully waltz off before dancing back in not even a minute later. After drinking the water and taking the pills he gives me, and situating the wet cloth on my head. "Sleep, yes? You're exhausted." Yuki smiles as he pecks my forehead, and strokes my hair. I lean into his touch, as I calm down, slowly drifting to sleep. The last thing I remember is Yuki screaming at Shigure and Aya to get out.

**Two Hours Later:**

I'm awoken to a furious Yuki screeching at a terrified Shigure and Ayame, who are cowering in a corner. "Why the hell must you two be so agitating? You come here, claiming to love us! You both are always saying how you "**LOVE**" the both of us! Yet, I catch you both almost having sex in our home! Shigure, you're the reason he's sick in the first place! My god! You're both disgusting!" Yuki snarls, furiously.

I blink, once, twice, three times. "What's going on?" I whisper.

Yuki sighs, agitation clear on his face, "These two almost had sex in the kitchen." He sneers.

I glare at the two idiots, "Get out."

"Kyo we-" Shigure starts but I cut him off.

"**NO! GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT, SHIGURE! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M SICK AND NOW YOU COME HERE AND MAKE OUT WITH AYAME, WHO CLAIMS TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR POOR YUKI?! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK, BECAUSE I AM SO DONE THIS TIME! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" **I roar.

They flinch, all three of them. Shigure and Ayame sigh, hang their heads in what I hope is shame, and stalk off. Yuki follows them down, and locks the door behind them. "I'm sorry I woke you up." He whispers.

I sigh, and scoot over, patting the space beside of me. He comes over and cuddles into my side, "Yuki, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them, because they are total jackasses. Don't worry, okay? Everything's gonna be just fine." I coo softly.

He sighs, "It's supposed to be me comforting you."He says sadly.

I place a kiss on the top of his head, "It's gonna be okay? Don't worry. C'mon, I wanna go back to sleep. I didn't exactly get the best wake-up call." I tease.

**Katie's POV:**

I sigh, as Hatori and I walk into the Shigure's. The very first thing we see, is Shigure and Ayame sobbing, claiming they will never love again. And wearing nurses outfits. I hope Kyo wasn't too rough on them... Sigh. Clutching Hatori's hand, we wander into the kitchen where Tohru, Haru, Kisa, and Miji are all waiting.

"Katie!" Kisa and Momiji squeal, launching themselves at me, their arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hey! I take it you guys had fun?" I smile, and try to ignore the looks Hatori and Tohru are sharing.

"Uh huh! Lookit!" Momiji squeals.

"Mmm. Looks wonderful, Mij! Maybe we'll make it one day, okay?"

He smiles brightly, and Kisa lets out a squeal of excitement. Haru simply smiles. "Why don't you three go on out to my car and wait, okay?" I smile.

They take their candy, and oblige. Narrowing my eyes, I frown, "What's going on here?"

"Hmm... Oh nothing!" Tohru smiles fakely.

_'I wonder if I could get away with pushing you off a cliff.. or making sure a bear eats you..' _Sighing, I put my hands on my hips and give them the most intimidating glare I can muster up. "Why don't you stop lying to me and try the truth?"

She sneers, "Why can't you stop being such a jealous bitch?"

"I'm the jealous bitch?" I seethe.

"Girls... come on, I-" Hatori starts.

"Shut it Hatori!" We shriek and he flinches back.

"Yes, you are a jealous bitch! Seriously, why couldn't you just leave Hatori and I alone?" Tohru sobs.

"I tried you damn idiot! But you were the one who came up with this idea, and now you wanna start bitching!" I hiss, and that's when Tohru snaps. She smacks me.

Eyes widening, she starts to stutter out an apology, but instead I smack her back. And it goes on for a while, us smacking each other and slurring insults. Until finally Hatori intervenes, but Tohru's already in the middle of a smack, and hits him. Immediately, I'm at the freezer, grabbing ice and wrapping it in a towel, while Tohru is still slinging vicious remarks.

"Oh for gods sake Tohru! SHut the hell up and act your age!" I snarl.

She flinches back, a wounded look on her face. Hatori sighs and pulls her into his arms, whispering quietly to her. _'It's gonna be this way forever...' _I hold my hands up in surrender and hope its not obvious I'm trying to hold in my tears, "This is over with Tohru. Be happy with Tohru. You two will do so much better than you and I will." And I turn on my heel, ignoring their cries for me to come back.

As I reach my car, I look over and see a drunk Shigure and Ayame, singing about heartbreak and cheating. _"And even though I slept with Ayaaaaaaaaa... My heart will always be Kyo's. Because his hair is the shade of carrots... and I love carrots soooooooooo." _Is Shigure's brilliant lyrics. I let out a watery chuckle, before deciding that maybe the six of us need a nice, long, Hatori, Aya, and Shigure free vacation. _'Yeah, like that'll happen.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Three Weeks Later:

Katie's POV:

I sigh, glaring at the phone. _It's been three weeks! Why hasn't he called to apologize! Is the phone broken? No... there's the annoying dial tone. Dammit! No Katie! Hatori is a jerk face and you are soooo much better off with out him! Oh god, who am I kidding? I'd be a complete mess if it weren't for the kids._

"Uh... Katie? What did the phone do to piss you off?" Yuki frowns, as he tentatively sipped his coffee.

"Huh? Oh, nothing! I was gonna call the paint place, to see if they had that shade of blue I liked in! But I doubt it's open! Plus, I have so much that needs done before Momiji's party later."

Kyo raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment, instead focuses on his cereal. Yuki simply gives me a look of disbelief but goes back to the crossword puzzle that he loves to do. And the other three are still far to tired to even notice I'm acting odd.

"Well! Miji, how does it feel to be sixteen?" I smile, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"I'm sooooo excited! Are you sure I'm not to old for a party?" He asks, jutting out his lower lip, a sad look taking over his face.

"Of course not! You're never to old to have fun!" I say brightly.

He giggles, and goes back to his pancakes. Kisa is making funny faces at Haru, who is giving her amused, skeptical glances. I barely have time to take a sip of coffee as I start making a mental checklist.

_Food? Prepared. Cake? Check. Guest? Affirmative. Place? Double check!_

And yet, there is still so much more to be done. A million different things need done for the party, to make the house look presentable, and to look nice. It's only ten o' clock, and everything's gotta be ready by two... This should be alot of fun.

**1:45:**

I take a glance in the mirror, unsure if I like what I see, or hate it. My hair's been pulled back into a french braid, I'm wearing a bright yellow sundress that compliments my semi- tan, white lace wedges, a gray cinched belt, and no make-up. _Oh well. Not like there's anyone worth impressing._

As I make my way down the stairs, I'm not shocked to see that everyone's already here. Seriously, sometimes being early is nice, but being on time is just fine too. I ignore Hatori's gaze, and the arm he has wrapped around Tohru's waist, instead looking for Kyo and Yuki. _I hope Shigure and Ayame aren't here to start any problems. That's the last thing we need._ I find them in the back, at the snack table, talking to Rin. _Oh...This isn't good, especially if she's here to get back with Haru.._

But, I can't worry about that right now. Instead I'm worrying about everything going okay. Making sure everyone's having fun, making sure Yuki's eaten because he always gets a bit sick if he doesn't eat, and I'm searching the kitchen frantically, looking for candles. I try not to notice when Hatori, Tohru, and two girls come into the kitchen.

"Hey! You! Pretty one in the dress, some guy's out there looking for you! Kurano, or something?" The blonde one says, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Kureno? He's here! Oh! There are the candles!" I smile.

"Yeah. That's it!"

"Oh good! He and Kuzuma were coming togetherband Kyo will be thrilled to see him- Oh Kureno!" I squeal brightly, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey! I brought Kazuma, and Ritsu!" He smiles, as he pulls away.

"Oh Ritsu! I haven't seen him in so long! I mean I saw him at that thing Kisa's mother had, but we barely got to say hello!"

He laughs, and wraps an arm around my slender shoulders, "C'mon! Let's go ind him!"

I try not to notice the way Hatori is glaring at us, or how Tohru's glaring at him, and how her friends look so very confused. "Oh Kureno... I dunno, I have to finish some stuff, and I- Where did the candles go!? I just had them!" I shriek.

He lets out an amused chuckle, "Chill, Kate. C'mon, I have the candles!" He smirks, running off.

"Oh Kureno! Give me back my candles! -Oh! And I hope the four of you are having fun! Gah! Kureno! Give me back my candles!" I yell, chasing after him.

**Later:**

I **finally **got my candles back! And everyone had sang **'Happy Birthday'** to Momiji, and suddenly, Kyo was pulling me upstairs looking upset and slightly worried, with Yuki at his heels. "Why are you kidnapping me? Did you guys like... not enjoy dinner? Or the party? OHMYGOD! You guys are possessed and going to murder me aren't you?"

Kyo lauughs, "No... We heard some stuff and want to prepare you."

"Uh... What?"

Yuki sighs, a frown gracing his delicate features, "Tohru was yelling at Hatori, and we know this because we were talking to Arisa and Saki. Anyways, she's jealous of you, even though you aren't speaking to him anymore. But back to the story, she basically told him to marry her or it was over and he said he'd tell the family they were engaged right after Aya's and Shigure's announcement."

"Oh."

"Are you...are you okay?"

"Yeah. Of...Of course I am." A small sob escapes my lips, and Kyo wraps his arms around me tight.

"I wonder what Shigure and Ayame have to say," Yuki muses.

"God only knows. We should be getting down there." I sigh.

I grip Kyo's hand as we make our way down the stairs. I find Kisa and Hiro speaking in a corner, a small smile on her lips, and Haru standing in a corner glaring at the two, while Rin tries to talk to him. After a couple of minutes a smile is working its way onto his face. In the middle of the room Hatori, Tohru, Shigure, and Ayame stand, obviously waiting for everyone to quiet down. I make my way over towards Kureno and Ritsu, with Kyo and Yuki going over to Arisa, Saki, and Kazuma.

"Everyone... Gure and I have something to say!" Aya smiles.

"We're in a relationship!" Shigure squeals.

"With eachother!"

I blink... and everyone's silent for a minute or two. Kyo and Yuki's eyes are wide in shock, but I can tell they're hurt. _My poor babies... Maybe we need to get away... Go to the Hot Springs? I don't see why not.. _But now everyone's congratulating them, and soon Hatori hooks his arm around Tohru's waist, "And Tohru and I are engaged!"

Everyone starts clapping, and squealing about happily. _Dear God... Where'd I put the key to the liquor cabinet? I need a drink._

**Kisa's POV:**

I'm happy for Tohru and Hatori, and Shigure and Ayame... I guess. But I know this is going to kill Katie, Kyo, and Yuki. Sighing, I make my way out to the terrace. I wonder how everyone's going t- _Is that Rin and Haru? What is she doing out here... With my boyfriend? Is she...kissing him? Oh my god... _

"How could you?" I snarl, throwing my cup of tea at them.

"Kis! Kisa! She kissed me! I swear to God!"

"Kisa... I.. I'm sorry!"

"...How could you do this to me?" I sob.

"Kisa! Sweetheart, I kissed Haru! I swear!"

"Why didn't...Why didn't you push her away?" I whimper.

"I was sh-"

"Kisa?" I hear Hiro call out.

"Hiro?" I croak.

I see him then, and he sees me, in tears, and Haru with a heartbroken expression on his face, and Rin looking regretful.

"Um.. Rin? Hatori's taking us home now.. I just wanted to say goodbye to Kisa. You be careful okay?" He smiles and pecks my cheek.

Haru tries to wrap his arms around me after they leave, and I'm stubborn at first, but I finally let him hold me while I cry into his chest. "How could you do that?" I whisper.

"I don't know Kisa. I just.. I froze. I love you." He says quietly.

"I love you too. I just don't trust you anymore."

**Kyo's POV**:

After the three of us get everything cleaned up and get Kisa, Momiji, and Haru cleaned up, Katie, Yuki, and I all take a seat in the kitchen. Our heads buried in our hands. "I can't believe they're together." He whispers.

"It's going to be alright, Yuk." I whisper, rubbing his back.

He just sobs, and I decide I really wanna kill those two dumbasses for hurting him like this. And I just want to kill Tohru and Hatori for hurting Katie. Who has had a _little_ too much to drink. "I don't know if I wanna laugh. Or cry." She giggles drunkly. Sigh.

"Kate.. How about the six of us go away for a little while, alright? We can go to the summer house or the hot springs."

She giggles,"Okay. Can I go to bed now?"

Yuki and I sigh, I pick her up, carry her to bed and get her situated. Then go to my room and change, lay down, then Have Yuki come in and snuggle close to me.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyo's POV:

"Damn... What did you guys pack? A bunch of freaking rocks?" I pant as I carry our bags into the summer house.

Katie smacks me on the back of her head, a teasing smile on her face. _It's nice to see her smile... We haven't seen for at least a week. _"Of course not! It's all my shoes." She giggles.

Yuki dances up the stairs, as graceful as a falling feather, "Kyo, complaining isn't going to help you."

Kisa stays quiet as she makes her way up to her room. She and Haru are still together but they've yet to _make up make up_. Momiji has to relay messages to the other. Poor kid, I'd hate to be stuck in the middle. "I am sooooo excited for this vacation!" I laugh as I stretch out on the couch.

"That makes two of us!" Yuki smiles, collapsing on top of me.

"Correction. Three." Katie giggles, as she lays down on the carpet.

"Think anyone'll notice we're gone?"

"Psh... Who cares? We haven't been answering the phone for like, a week! If they really cared, wouldn't they have come over to check on us?"

**With Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Tohru:**

"Still not answering the phone..." Shigure sings, but his worry is evident.

"Where could they -" Aya begins to scream, when Tohru comes in, radiating happiness.

"Look! Look! Shigure! Aya! Look at the ring Hatori bought me!" Tohru smiles, triumphantly.

"Oh Tohru. Yes, very pretty." Shigure murmurs, dialing Katie's number for the millionth time.

"Expensive too." She smirks smugly.

"Tohru dahhlingggg! I have samples of wedding dresses laid out in the kitchen! Go look, yes?" Ayame smiles sweetly. Even though I know he wants to kill her. Ayame is shockingly good at pretending to like Tohru.

"We need to go over there and investigate!"

"How? It's not like I can just take off!" I exclaim.

"Sigh. See Aya, this is what a whipped guy looks like." Shigure sighs shaking his head while I scowl.

"Shut up."

"But have no fear Hatori! We shall solve the case!"

"Oh yes! I have some sleuth uniforms!" Aya sings, as they grab my keys and skip off.

**A/N:Oh no! Aya and Shigure are on the case... I doubt that's a good thing though! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Katie's POV:

It's these small, rare moments of quite that I truly love. The kids upstairs, tucked into bed, sweet dreams trapped in their head. Innoncent and happy, and completely untouchable. Safe. And I finally had a few minutes to think, or dream, or write, I could take a couple of pictures of the beauty outside if I wanted too. It is completely silent and peaceful as I stand in front of the stove, humming soft melodies, as I make breakfast.

I love being here, at the beach house. We're completely alone out here, with no one who knows us. Not of our dark secrets, or our scary pasts, or the fact that we're all so broken. someday I wonder if it's possible that we could all just...run away. Probably not, but a nice thought. But it's nice being away from Shigure, Aya, and Hatori. Right now, we all just need time.

"Katie?" I hear Kyo yawn, as he comes into the kitchen and I take notice of his disheveled appearance.

"Good Morning!" I chirp, as I slide a plate in front of him.

He smiles, and thanks me as the others come down, laughing and teasing the other. So much for peace, I guess. But I have to admit, their laughter is much better than the silence.

I watch Kisa and Haru, who have **FINALLY** gotten over whatever issues they were having. No one's told me what happened, now that I think about it. Can I ground them for with holding information? Kyo and Yuki look like they've rested, they had looked so exhausted poor things. It's nice to see them happy and healthy. And Momiji? He's always happy!

"So, what are your plans for today?" Kyo smiles.

"Oh, I don't know. Take some pictures I believe. My deadline's for pictures are next week. They need to have "proof" that I'm exleast coming up with new ideas for my next painting." I sigh. _So much for a vacation..._

Yuki smiles at me, "Well, Kyo and I will take everyone down to the beach. We'll pack some food, and if they get bored we'll take them into town."

The kids, and Kyo, cheer brightly, and I flash Yuki a grateful smile, because I do need to accomplish something, I suppose. Breakfast goes on without a hitch. Kisa and Momiji excitedly making plans for the day, Haru looking down at Kisa with a content smile on his face, and Yuki and Kyo smiling and talking and laughing. It's almost like a fairy tale. _Too bad fairy tale's don't seem to come true, when The Sohma Family's involved._

**Kyo's POV:**

I watch my eldest cousin, smiling brightly at Momiji as she adjusts his clothes. Katie's always been the most beautiful person in our family, in my opinion, but she has a certain elegance now, a maturity I suppose that makes her look like a mother. And I think that it's made her even more gorgeous than before. She smiles at me and hands me the keys to a jeep that Akito had bought years ago, before pecking my cheek and basically dancing her way up the stairs to get ready.

The car ride is quiet, except for the light sound of the radio, Kisa and Momiji's excited whispers, and Yuki's quiet chuckles. When the car's parked, the younger three take off, yelling that they'll be back for lunch soon enough. Sometimes they remind me of Yuki, Tohru, and myself. Kisa would be Yuki, Haru would be a calmer version of myself, and Momiji? He's a definite Tohru.

It's just Yuki and myself for a little while, talking quietly, until Yuki asks, "Do you think it's hard on her?"

"On who?"

"Katie, Genius. Do you think it's hard for her to give up being... being young to take care of the five of us?"

"I dunno, Yuk. I really don't. She's a good person, and I know when we were younger her mother used to throw a fit when we would be together, and Katie always told her to get off of it. I think she likes having us."

"I guess so. But is it just me or has she seen a bit-"

"Yuki! Kyo! You're alive!" I hear two voices shriek, before Shigure and Ayame are in my peripheral vision. Dammit.


	17. Chapter 17

Katie's POV:

I'm almost finished the laundry when the phone rings, and the door bell goes off. Of course, they both have to go off at the same time. Deciding the answering machine can pick up the call, I make my way to the it open, because I'm honestly a little pissed that the one day I have to clean and get this place looking presentable is being wasted to talk to some idiot. And there's Hatori. And Tohru. Fucking perfect. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snarl.

Hatori's eyes widen, and Tohru sneers. I try very hard to calm myself down, but it takes a lot of effort, because honestly? I do not want them here. I don't feel very well, and they just stress me out more. "Aya and Shigure freaked out when they couldn't get ahold of Kyo and Yuki, and so they went to your house but you guys were gone. So we decided to look for you guys here." Hatori replies calmly. _God, how does he stay so composed all the time? It's not normal, I swear._

"Okay, well you guys found us so you can leave now. Kay? Gre-"

**"GO AWAY!" ** I hear Kyo snarl, as he, Yuki, Kisa, Haru, and Momiji get out of the car, with a certain gray snake and shaggy black dog jumping out of the jeep. Dammit.

"Kisa, Haru, Miji? Sweeties, um, go grab a snack, and then go on up and watch a movie, or something, okay?" I smile brightly.

The young trio looks nervous, but slowly nod their heads in agreement. I keep a tight, picture perfect smile on my face until I believe they've had enough time to go inside and get upstairs, before stepping out of the house and slamming the door. "What in the hell are you four doing here!? We came here to get away from you guys! Not to deal with more of your bullshit!"

Kyo snarls at the newly transformed nude idiots, "We need a break from all of this! And if Yuki and I decide to be together, it's none of your damn business! Damn dog." He huffs, annoyance evident on his face.

Yuki glares and crosses his arms, as he unconsciously leans into Kyo, "And you two have no right to be upset, or angry, since you two are together."

Shigure and Aya look at the ground, guilt etched into their faces. Tohru clears her throat, "Not to be rude or anything... but Katie, we're having our engagement party this weekend, at the place just down the path... So.. Be there at eight, basically. And dress nicely please."

Hatori tries to smile at the three of us. But we simply glower at their figures as Tohru and Hatori drag a whining Shigure and Aya off to wherever the hell it is their staying.I sigh, exhausted, and sink down to sit on one of the chairs we have on the front deck. It is very quiet for a couple of minutes, with Kyo muttering to himself, and Yuki trying to rub away a headache, when Kureno pulls up. Yuki and Kyo both look a tad bit shocked, but quickly decide they have something to attend to inside of the house, and murmur goodbye's quite quickly.

Kureno looks a bit surprised as he takes the seat beside of me, a gentle smile on his face, and I can't help but smile back at him. "Hey you." I quip, hoping the exhaustion I feel can't be heard.

His smile falters a bit, so I guess it's obvious. Oh well. "Hey. So, I guess you've heard the news?"

I snort, "Sadly. I've been forced into going. It's like, four now. I should probably go tell the kids, yes?"

He frowns, just a little,"Are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. Just tired. If you need somewhere to stay, you're welcome ?" I smile at him, squeeze his hand, and make my way up the stairs to get myself and the kids ready.

**Kyo:**

I've been forced into some damn monkey suit by Katie and Yuki. I suppose it's alright, since Yuki, Haru, Miji, and Kureno are wearing one as well, but it's still annoying. Kisa looks pretty, with her hair braided and tucked back into this bun thingy? And Katie had her dark hair curled, and looked pretty in a deep brown dress. Kureno keeps looking at her, like she is the most beautiful girl in the world, and too him, she probably is.

Yuki looks quite handsome, in a black suit with a red tie, looking slightly excited, as he pulls me along with him. Just about everyone's here! Goddd. I hate socializing. I scowl at some of the relatives who look as though they're considering approaching us. Yuki chuckles quietly as we trail behind the others, "You okay?" He frowns.

I smile, just a little, at his concern, "I'm fine Yuk. No worries."

He flashes a grin and is about to say something when Kagura tackles me, "KYO!"

"Ah. Hey Kagura." I grind out. Dammit.

"I've missed you! Especially because I hear Yuki's stealing you from me!" She glowers but, thankfully, Ritsu comes and tells her they need help in the kitchen.

"Awh damn! She's sooo damn creepy!"I whine as Yuki and I make our way to get our drinks.

"You just have something about you that draws in the crazies, I suppose." Yuki snorts, as we are pulled into conversations with our family.

**Hatori's POV:**

Tohru looks beautiful in a soft pink dress that's a bit... drastically cut in the front, and goes to about her knees, and white sandals that lace up her thin yet toned, tan legs. She's had an ever present smile since this thing started. The party had been going on for a little while when Kureno, Katie, Kisa, and the others arrived, and as much as it shames me, I was not happy to see Katie and Kureno together, dancing, laughing. Happy.

"Why can't I go talk to him?" Shigure scowls, annoyance heavy in his voice.

Ayame glares at the young couple, completely oblivious, out on the deck. They're leaning against the railing, looking handsome in suits, and talking happily with Saki and Arisa. I glare at my two companions, because their childish ethics really aren't as amusing as they were when we were younger. "Because Shigure, they've made it perfectly clear that they want absolutely nothing to do with you two. There going to get a restraining order if you don't stop acting like such idiots." I sigh, taking a sip of my whiskey.

The two pout, alternating between glaring at me, and at Kyo and Yuki, often calling me a "meanie", so basically doing what they usually do when they're upset with me. Eventually though, they slink off probably to get drunk and make fools of themselves. Or exleast bigger fools. Sigh. Tohru's off gallivanting around, showing everyone who'll look her engagement ring, that she is so very proud of. I throw back the rest of my whiskey, '_Tonight is sure to be loads of fun'_, I think before walking back to get another drink.

* * *

I know this isn't a very good excuse, but I have been in and out of the hospital recently and because of that I was really behind in all my classes. So, I'm all caught up now and good. So hopefully I'll have a new chapter up in a day or two. HOPEFULLY. I'm sorry it's so short.

XOXO-

Liz.


	18. Chapter 18

Katie's POV:

"I hate that stupid bastard!" I snarl as I follow Yuki and Kyo into the beach house we're currently staying at.

"I know," Yuki soothes gently, as he drags me into the kitchen to sit and rant while he makes tea.

Out of the corner of my eye I watch Kyo bound up the stairs to change. "Who the hell does that stupid dick think he is?! Trying to tell _me _who I can and can not date!"

"Well, he was you are right, he has no right to tell you what to do, or who you can see." Yuki replies softly, as he searches the cabinets for tea.

"Third shelf. And exactly! What, does he get to have his perfect little life with Tohru while I stay alone forever? God, poor Kureno. Did you see how bad he looked?" I groan, resting my head in my hands.

Kyo plops down in the chair at the end of the table, which is basically right beside of me since there are only four chairs. Yuki puts the tea on the stove, and takes the seat across from me, frowning just a little. Kyo sighs, "Well.. it could be worse. Let's just be glad Kazuma took Kisa, Momiji, and Haru for the night."

"I suppose." I pout.

"Why would he do something so dumb? I'd always thought Hatori was extremely intelligent, but now I'm not so sure." Yuki says, thoughtfully.

Kyo's about to speak, and has barely gotten one word out when the phone rings. I groan, and let my head fall onto the table. "How much you guys wanna bet it's Hatori begging for forgiveness. Or Tohru, preparing to chew me out."

Kyo chuckles, but no one makes a move to answer the phone. As we let it ring, we are silent, lost in thought. We stay like that, until the whistling of the tea kettle breaks us out of memories. As Yuki jumps up to get it, Kyo looks at me thoughtfully. "I wasn't there when all of this... ya know, happened. So what _**did**_ go down?"

I sigh heavily, as Yuki brings over a tray with three cups of tea, the tea kettle, and cookies upon it. I pick up a cookie, and nibble on it for a second as my two younger cousins eye me in wonder. Finally, after I finished my cookie and taken a sip of my tea, I start my story. "Well, you know when we got there we all went off in different directions. So, Kureno wanted to go dance, and I thought '_What the hell could it hurt?'_ and we were just dancing, ya know, goofing off like we normally do! Then Ritsu came and dragged me off into... _the kitchen._ Ugh, very dramatizing, I'm not sure I can talk about it. Anywaysss. So, when I come out to go find Kureno, Hatori grabs my wrist, not hard or anything, but he drags me outside. And I'm sitting there like, what in the actual **fuck **is going on? Hatori kissed me, and I am ashamed to say I kissed back, but then I pushed him away and came inside to find a certain cat and rat couple getting drunk off their asses, acting all lovey and totally adorable-"

"Well... we weren't drunk. We just pretended to be to piss off Aya and Shigure," Yuki chuckles.

I snort, "I didn't think you guys were. Anyways, I left you guys to go find Kureno. But eventually your little blond friend...Arisa? Came running in to tell me Hatori and Kureno were fighting and to get my ass out there and to take care of it. Tohru was trying to pull Hatori off, but she's a weak little thing. Anyways, I pulled Hatori off of him, and then he started yelling that I wasn't _**allowed**_ to date Kureno, and I got pissed off... and I hauled off and punched him. Then Tohru started yelling at me that I'd better hope the bruise went away before they got their engagement pictures! So... I took off my shoes, and threw them at her. I've never been so thankful to wear high heels before in my life."

Kyo laughs, "Man! You are so kickass! I've never been more proud of you."

Yuki shakes his head, but he's laughing. We talk and sip our tea for about a half hour longer, when Yuki stands up and stretches, "I'm exhausted!" He yawns, before making his way to his room.

Kyo follows him up the stairs, it's become a routine between the two, to fall asleep together. I don't mind it, I mean if something happens, it ain't like they're gonna get pregnant. I clean up from our little snack, before walking up stairs, but turn up the thermostat on my way to my room, it's freezing! I turn on the light to my bathroom, that's connected to my room. I notice my hair has basically fallen out of place, so I brush it out and admire the waves in it, and contemplate a trim. Then I wash my face, ridding myself of any make-up and brush my teeth. I haven't felt this... normal, in months. It's nice, but a tad odd. I use the restroom, and wash my hands before going out to my room.

In the mirror on my vanity table, I notice how flawless my skin looks in comparison to the deep dark brown silk. I smile, just a little before changing into pajamas, and making my way to Kyo's room, where he is sprawled out on the bed, one leg hanging off of it, but one arm is firmly draped around Yuki's small waist, who is snuggled close. I really wish I could snap a picture, but they'd murder me, and God knows how Ayame and Shigure would react. I snuggle into my cool blankets and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up at ten the next morning. Well, ten fifteen to be exact. As I shuffle down the steps, I hear light beeps, probably from the answering machine. I stop in the kitchen where Yuki has written a note stating he and Kyo have gone into town for the day. I smile, glad they've decided to enjoy themselves for once. I decide to read, and I get in a good thirty minutes of it when there is loud, frantic, knocking at my door. Frowning, I open it, and am shocked at what I see. "Oh hell! It's not even noon yet, and I already know I'm gonna need a drink."


End file.
